Truth or Dare!
by NerdySparkles
Summary: Magnus Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy are all stuck at Magnus' flat with nothing to do. Magnus suggests a game of Truth or Dare to cure their boredom. The gang didn't want to until Magnus persuaded them to. What will happen in Magnus's little game of truth or dare?
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own the Mortal Instruments series… The amazing Cassandra Clare does! _****_J_**

Clary, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Jace were all sitting in a circle on the floor at Magnus's flat. They all sit there in silence with nothing to do until Magnus thinks of an idea that they will probably regret agreeing to afterwards. They have no idea what will be in store for them. Magnus gets their attention by jumping up and down in joy.

"I have an excellent idea!" Magnus sings.

"What?" Alec sighs resting his head on his shoulder.

"We could play truth or dare…"

"NO!" the rest of them yell.

"What?" Magnus jumps.

"You don't remember what happened last time do you?" Izzy asks Magnus completely baffled.

"What are you talking about? We only played for a few minutes and I don't remember much after that…" Magnus scratches his head.

"Well that's because someone dared you to get really drunk Mags." Izzy told him. "But I guess we all did eventually that night though. The last dare I remember was someone daring Simon to cross dress but it didn't happen?"

"Oh… It happened!" Simon yells out. "Ugh..." he shudders.

"I only remember that much too, Izzy." Clary said. "That and once I woke up my hair was dyed green and Jace's was hot pink" Clary started laughing.

"But don't forget the glitter! It gives it a sparkly flavor!" Magnus yells.

"Yeah, at least you guys didn't wake up in someone's doghouse covered in rainbow sparkles!" complained Alec.

"Okay so maybe it didn't go so well last time!" Magnus talks over the complaining. "But let's promise to not drink then…or else we will probably all end up getting arrested…"

"I don't know…" Jace sighs. "I don't want to end up with any dyed hair, being covered in sparkles or glitter, or having to do something that will publicly embarrass me… again."

"Wait what happened last time that publicly embarrassed you?" Clary asks. "And since when do you get publicly embarrassed?

"You don't remember Magnus daring me to go out to some place busy and shout at the top of my lung's 'I love glitter and I'm not afraid to show it' and take a tube of Magnus's glitter and dump it all over myself?" Jace yells in utter shock.

Clary laughs. "Actually, yeah I do remember that one… But I didn't think it would embarrass you that much. I figured you would be able to deal with it and not be too embarrassed. I mean, I don't even like much attention guys, anything involving me to talk in front of strangers will make me have a panic attack!"

"Yeah." Simon says. "One time in middle school she wrote a very good report so the teacher made her read it in front of the whole eighth grade students. She was either going to pass out, throw up, or run away breaking down in tears. It actually looked like she was about to do all three."

"Hey!" Clary punches Simon in the shoulder. "I wasn't acting that 'bad'".

"Hate to break it to ya Clary, but you were, your face probably blended in with your red hair. I'm not joking!" Simon teases Clary.

HEY!" Jace punches Simon in the shoulder. "Her hair is fine the way it is Vampire!"

"No-no Jace I wasn't making fun of her ha-"Simon cuts off getting punched in the shoulder. "You know what Goldy Locks you need to back off!"

Izzy and Magnus start laughing. "Guys I thought we were going to play truth or da-?"

"Now listen here Vampire!" Jace interrupts them. "I-"

"Oh my Gosh guys!" Alec yells at them. "Would you shut up?! I will make Magnus use magic on you if you don't shut up, and trust me it's not fun!" Magnus and Izzy were practically rolling on the floor laughing now.

"Wait why-"Simon asks. "You know what never mind…"

"Well how about that game of truth or dare?" Magnus says sitting up after his and Izzy's fit of laughter.

"Sure…" they all sigh.

"Yeah!" Magnus claps his hands. "Then rules are, you have to answer or do a truth or dare! If you can't you have to take a shot of the asker's choosing or take off an article of clothing of the askers choice. I will go first. Hmmmm… Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Izzy says. "But I thought you said no alcohol?"

"I change my mind…" Magnus jumps. "So truth huh?"

"Don't be such a sissy Izzy!" Jace yells from across the room. "Hehe… That kind of rhymed." He snickered under his breath"

"Shut up Jace! Izzy!" Magnus says rubbing his hands together like a villain. "How many books have you read?" Magnus asks.

"Well… Do comics count?" she quietly asks embarrassed.

"Yeah." Magnus smirks.

"Maybe thirty or more?" she says unsure and embarrassed.

"And what are some of those books?" Clary asks with a smile.

"I already answered my truth! No more questions!" Izzy flushed. "Okay my turn now… Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he says proudly.

"Okay, I dare you to go to the pound at the park and go feed some of the ducks!" Izzy proudly says with a smile.

Jace didn't even hesitate before asking Izzy what alcohol she would be choosing him to be taking a shot of. Izzy answers with a simple choice of Vodka and they move on to the next person. "Okay. Now that dare is over, Alec, truth or dare?"

"… Dare" he hesitates.

"I dare you to eat Izzy's cooking." He says, smiling.

"Fine-"he starts but is cut off by Izzy.

"Wait, what's wrong with my cooking?" Izzy cuts off Alec, offended.

"Oh, nothing Izzy…" Jace lies. "Go make Alec your special soup that we all love? Please?"

"Whatever…" Izzy storms off into the kitchen for about five minutes while everyone talks to each other to pass the time. Izzy walks out with a bowl in her hand with steam coming from it. She hands the bowl to Alec and he gags. He looks into the bowl full of mushy, green soup then unwillingly takes a bite of the soup. Immediately after taking a bite of Izzy's soup Alec runs to Magnus' bathroom and throws up the contents of his stomach. Magnus runs to the bathroom with Alec checking to see if he was okay.

After a few minutes Alec and Magnus walk out of the bathroom and Magnus's arm is draped over Alec's shoulder. Alec still has a sickly look on his face from trying Izzy's soup.

Izzy looks down at the floor, realizing how bad her cooking was and Simon put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"My turn now." Alec smiles now. "Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says breathless from laughing at Izzy and Alec.

"Aw… but I had a good dare." Alec whines and looks at the floor. "What's one thing that you really hate about Jace?"

"Defiantly his ego." She states quickly, without hesitating.

"I have an ego? "He asks, offended.

"YES!" everyone yells at him, and he backs down, looking at the floor. "A very big ego that is…" Clary says.

"Okay, well then how about you, Magnus." Clary sighs. "Mag's, truth or dare."

"Dare." He straightens up.

"Wait for someone to walk by your window on the second floor and dump your glitter and shout 'it's raining glitter!'" Clary says with a big cheesy grin on her face. Everyone stares at Clary in complete surprise and absolute shock.

"But that's a waste of glitter… fine!" he complains after a long moment of shock.

Everyone walks into his room as he gathers up tubes of glitter and Clary makes him fill up a bucket with all the tubes of glitter. The bucket is filled up to the brim with assortments of mixed rainbow glitter. They all surround his window on the second floor as he waits for someone to walk by. But unfortunately not many people are out at this time. Nobody seems to like walking around at midnight.

Clary goes up to Magnus and whispers "Tell Alec to go check to see if someone is coming and dump the bucket of glitter on him…"

This makes Magnus laugh a little. "Alec darling?" Magnus says in a light voice. Alec looks up at him. "Would you please go outside and check if anyone is coming. Check around the corner or something? Please? "

"Okay…" Alec sighs leaving the room. He always obeys Magnus. Everyone staring at Magnus in confusion not realizing what he was about to do to his clueless boyfriend.

Eventually Alec comes out the front door and begins to walk down the sidewalk. Magnus casually yells to Alec. "Do you see anyone yet?" Magnus can't hold back the evil grin on his face while waiting for Alec to just hurry up and pass the window.

"No. Hold on let my check." Alec yells back having no idea what is about to happen. This couldn't help Clary's smile go away. It was mean but she was quite proud of thinking of it. Alec begins to walk down the sidewalk and Magnus and Clary can't help but giggle as he approaches the window closer and closer.

Alec walks down the sidewalk walking right underneath the window and Magnus dumps the bucket full of multi colored glitter out of the window. The glitter blows in the wind a little allowing it to just hit Alec on the head. Alec gets covered in glitter from head to toe. The glitter coats his hair in shining sparkles and his clothes are doused in glitter as well. Everyone busts out in laughter. "It's Raining Glitter!" Magnus shouts. Alec came to a quick stop and looks up at the window and almost says something but the bucket slipped from Magnus's grip. The bucket falls quickly from the window as Magnus quickly reaches out trying to catch the bucket but it falls quickly and strikes Alec right in the face and he falls to the ground.

"Sweet Cheeks!" Magnus screams from the window and darts out of the room pushing everyone out of the way. He runs down the steps, taking them two at a time and sprints down the sidewalk to Alec laying on the ground. Magnus quickly shakes Alec trying to get him to wake up or see if he was okay at least.

Alec jumps up and yells. "Damnit Magnus! Why did you drop the bucket on me too? You had to dump glitter on me and then decide to let the bucket join in on the fun, didn't you!?" Everyone is looking down from the window at them laughing and giggling.

"No! Alec I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, it slipped!" Magnus apologizes quickly trying to help his boyfriend.

"Get this glitter off me right now Magnus Bane!" Alec sternly yells at him.

"Okay, okay!" Magnus brings Alec back into the flat and gives him new clothes and helped him wash all of the glitter out of his hair.

"I think we should play a new game." Alec sighs and then complains under his breath. "First Izzy's cooking and then the glitter. What else now…" Magnus glares at him, hearing what he said.

"No! Simon hasn't even gone yet!" Magnus whines forgetting Alec's comment. "And we have to have more than just one round…"

"Fine! One more round after Simon. Then it's done. I don't want to get arrested tonight." Alec complains.

"Okay. Looks like it's just you left Simon." Magnus says as he sits down next to Alec. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Simon says, not wanting to be the only guy who choses truth, which he would have rather chosen.

"I dare you to let me give you the best makeover ever!" Magnus claps his hands together in excitement, hoping he will let him.

"Can I take off the makeup when you are done?" Simon asks hopefully.

"Um, No!" Magnus says sternly.

"Then I'm not going to do it!" Simon complains.

"Pleeeaassee?" Magnus begs.

"Not unless you let me take the makeup off when you are done." Simon argues.

"But that would be a waste if you didn't even wear it!" Magnus complains.

"Well you can decide, because I'm not going to do it if you don't let me!" Simon argues.

"Fine you can take off the makeup, but I get a picture of it when it's done." Magnus states with his head held high.

"Everyone gets a picture!" Izzy yells from across the room. "Now! Go give my boyfriend the most amazing makeover ever, Magnus!" Izzy gets up and pushes them across the room.

After an hour of applying makeup, and lots of glitter, Magnus was done with Simon's makeup. And he was very proud of it. Simon walks out of the bathroom with his head down and Magnus walks out with his head held high and smiling. Simon is completely embarrassed, coats, layers, and components of makeup and lots of glitter cover Simons face. Everyone busts out laughing as Simon once walked through the door. Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. Simon's makeup was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen. His hair had been spiked up like Magnus's but it was still curly. His eyes had on deep eyeliner with wings, and dark purple eye shadow along with blue glitter. His cheeks were bright pink and sparkly. And best of all, his lips were bright blue, and of course, Magnus included purple glitter with that as well. Everything had glitter when it comes to Magnus.

After everyone controls their obnoxious laughter they get out their cell phones and begin to take pictures of Simon. "You only get one picture! I don't want a million pictures of this!" Simon yells. But everyone had begun to take tons of photos of Simon's new makeover. After minutes of them snapping pictures, Simon runs out of the room to go get the makeup off.

Simon walks out many minutes later with all of the makeup off and his hair is damp from trying to get out the hair gel Magnus put in it to spike it. He sits down next to Izzy and looks down at the floor of embarrassment.

"So….." Magnus says after a long round of awkward silence. "Round 2?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This seems to be going great so far. I got my first few followers! Yay! Thank you! Here is your second chapter! There may be some spoilers if you haven't read up to CoLS! But anyways... Enjoy**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, the amazing Cassandra Clare does.**

"Yay!" Isabelle screeches from across the room. "Round two!"

As everyone one settles for the round to start, a knock on the door interrupts them. Magnus sighs and gets up from his cuddling shadowhunter who begins to already miss his presence. Another impatient knock comes as Magnus approaches the door.

Opening the door, Magnus sees some unfamiliar faces, yet he does somewhat recognize. Maia and Jordan. They stood with questionable looks on their faces.

"What do you love birds need?" Magnus asks.

"Clary invited us to your game." Maia says.

"Aw!" Jace whines. "Why'd you invite the werewolves?"

Clary punched Jace, hard in the shoulder and he winced in pain. "Jace, don't be an asshole!" Clary threw another punch at his shoulder.

"Come on in, to the most fabulous flat in all of Brooklynn, and in all of the World." Magnus exclaimed while holding the door open for the couple.

They both walk in slowly, looking around the room curiously. Jace makes a rude comment while they did so, which earned him another punch in the shoulder from Clary. Finally they get to a seat on the floor next to each other and the new round can finally begin.

"Alright," Magnus began. "I will let one of my new guests begin the game."

Jordan looked at Maia and let her go first. She looked around the room for her victim and her eyes landed on Jace. Considering he didn't really appreciate their presence, she will defiantly be getting revenge on him.

"Jace." Maia smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he smirked "You think I'm afraid of a nerdy werewolf?"

Maia smiled to herself. "I dare you to switch clothes with your sister for the rest of the night."

"Fine" he laughed.

They both left to Magnus' bathroom and bedroom, Jace carrying his shirt along with him. Isabelle didn't mind wearing a baggy t-shirt or baggy ripped jeans, but it wouldn't be good if she lost a truth or dare. Jace on the other hand, was to wear black dress pants. This would fit Iz loosely and comfortably, but on Jace it was tight in weird places and he barely managed to button them. Her shirt was just a red tank top that stretched enough so he could wear it, but it was very tight as well and it didn't even fit the length of his torso.

When they both walked back into the room, everyone broke into fits of laughter. Isabelle seemed fine about it and that really bothered Jace. Jace sat down in his spot to hear an unfortunate rip that made Izzy turn red and run over to Jace to hit him. Unluckily, Isabelle tripped over the length of his jeans and toppled onto the floor right behind Jace.

Instead of the laughter that was once aiming at Jace, was now aiming to Isabelle. Isabelle flushed bright red and got up back to her seat next to Simon. She put her face into Simon's shirt to hide from embarrassment, waiting for Jace's turn to end.

"Jace, your turn." Magnus said, giggling a little.

"Izzy, truth or dare" Jace said, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"… Dare?" she said confusedly.

"Great! I dare you to switch clothes with me!" Jace exclaimed happily.

"Boo!" everyone said.

Isabelle quickly got up with Jace and carefully walked back to the bathroom, not tripping like she did before. Jace happily put on his clothes but knew Isabelle was going to kill him when he handed her clothes back. Isabelle changed into her tank top, which was a lot baggier than it was before. When she put on her pants she realized Jace had ripped a huge hole down the side of the leg, but was honestly better than any other spot it could have possibly been in.

Jace was out before her, already sitting in the circle next to Clary. "Thanks' Jace!" Isabelle smacked him on the head as she walked by him. The torn length on the side of the pant leg was all the way from the bottom side up near the top side.

She took her seat next to Simon and looked around for someone to choose. Considering Magnus seemed to have a good laugh at Jace's prank, she went with him. "My dearest Maggie..." Izzy said with a smirk. "Truth or Dare?"

He smiled at Isabelle for a moment and said "Dare"

"Switch clothes with Alec." She smiled. Alec's face turned bright red and Magnus just smirked. At first she hoped to target Magnus, but sometimes it's fun to torture her brother with embarrassment. Alec fought Magnus to refuse the dare but Magnus wanted to do the dare. He couldn't get Alec to get off the floor so he just ended up dragging him to their bedroom.

Magnus wasn't happy to be in Alec's simple dark clothing, but he was excited to see Alec in his sparkly clothing. He could never convince Alec to wear anything with color. Magnus wore Alec's torn jeans and old dark blue t-shirt. Alec was across the room struggling with Magnus' Dark purple leather pants. "How the hell do you wear this?" Alec questioned.

"You wear leather when you hunt." Magnus said with a smile.

"Yeah but isn't normally this tight!" Alec complained as he buttoned the leather pants. He stood uncomfortable as he grabbed Magnus' white button up and thrown it over his head and then put on his sparkly rainbow blazer. The blazer wasn't nearly as tight as the leather pants but it was still uncomfortable for him.

They walked back out and everybody was startled at Magnus and Alec's appearance. It was weird seeing Magnus with no colorful clothing and Alec with colorful clothing. "This is weird…" Izzy said.

"Why?" Alec whined "You dared him to do it!"

"It's just weird, you guys are like opposites now..." Isabelle put her hand under her chin as if thinking. "Magnus I think I like you better in this, and I like Alec better in color."

"Well I'm not doing that" Magnus disagreed as well as Alec.

"My turn now bitches!" Magnus exclaimed sitting back down in his spot, pulling Alec into his lap making him blush. "Clary! Truth or dare darling?"

"Dare!" She exclaimed smiling.

"I dare you to prank call Luke or your mother Jocelyn, and tell them that you are pregnant!" Magnus evilly smiled.

"Fiiiine..." she complained.

"But!" Magnus stopped her. "You have to tell her it is..."Magnus smiled once again while looking around the room. "Simon's child!"

Clary stared at him in horror and shock. "Simon is like my brother!" She blurted.

"But I thought you two dated once? "Magnus asked.

"Yeah but it didn't work out." Clary said.

"Well then why am I the weird one?" Magnus confusedly said.

"I don't know?" Clary whined. "Just give the damn phone!"

Magnus handed Clary his phone and she dialed Luke's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Luke said form the other end of the line.

"Hi Luke, its Clary..." she paused for a second and became serious. "I need some advice."

"What's wrong? What do you need?" Luke's voice became tense.

"Well..." Clary stuttered, but yet she was smiling. "I have a-a problem. I guess."

"What is it Clary?" Luke sounded worried as everyone tried to hold back giggles.

"I-I'm pregnant." She said nervously.

It was quiet on the other line until "I'm going to kill that blond bastard!"

"Luke calm down!" she tried to say but he kept ranting. She waited a moment before speaking. "It isn't Jace's!"

Luke was quiet. "Then, who is it?"

"...Simon's" Clary said and sarcastically sighed.

"Really?" Luke stopped. "But I thought-"

"Well..." Clary sighed.

"CLARY FRAY!" Luke yelled.

"Luke!" Clary started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm not pregnant, and if I ever was it wouldn't be Simon's for two reasons. One- he is like a brother to me. And two- he is a vampire."

"Then why the hell did you call to tell me this?" Luke yelled confused.

"Because I was dared to!" Clary exclaimed.

"You teenagers are just confusing..." Luke said and hung up.

Everyone began laughing like crazy right after Luke hung up. Luke's reaction was the best that they barely kept their laughs in during the call. Everyone controlled their laughter and sat back up in their spots as Clary contemplated who she would choose.

"Maia!" Clary yelled. "Truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to go with a truth for now." Maia said.

"Oh come on Maia." Jordan shoved her by her shoulder. "Don't be a wimp."

Maia gave him a murderous look and he apologized and looked down at the floor in terror. "As you were saying..."

"Were you jealous of Iz when you and Simon were dating at the same time?" Clary smirked. All three of them blushed and Simon got a little bit of an angry glare from both girls.

"Of course I was." Maia said. "What if he did that when you two were dating?"

"I see..." Clary said. "Well, your go."

"Alec," she says, surprising Alec. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..." he stutters, not knowing his answer

Maia looks surprised. "I dare you to go into Taki's wearing a teletubbie costume."

Alec shook his head, his face slightly turning red. "Yeah, I think I will pass on this one." Alec said, taking off his blazer.

Magnus snuggled Alec into his lap, wrapping his arms around Alec and whispered something to Alec. Alec smirked and looked at Jordan.

"Truth or dare?" Alec smiled. "Jordan."

"Dare!" Jordan shrieked like a little girl.

"I dare you to run naked through the park." Alec said.

Jordan had a horrified look on his face but then agreed. "Okay!"

Magnus snapped his fingers and they were immediately in the front of the park. It looked like there was a big event going on. Jordan looked at the park filled with people in horror. "Guys" Jordan squeaked. "There are a bunch of people here, I can't do this!"

"Well if you can't accept the dare, then you have to remove an article of clothing."

"But..."Jordan glanced at the crowd sadly. "Fine... I'll do it."

Everyone cheered for him as he began to take off his clothing behind a bush. After a minute he came out from behind the bush, using the clothes to cover 'himself'. Magnus made him hand over his clothes. "When you start to run, just go straight through the park to the other side. We will be over there. Good Luck Jordan!" Magnus said happily.

Jordan really began to regret his decision as he saw Magnus raise his hand and then snap his fingers. He was in the front of the park, all alone and naked. What the hell was he going to do now? But instead of thinking, he just ran straight into the crowd of people.

Magnus couldn't not smile after seeing Jordan's terrified expression right before he vanished them to the other end of the park. He wondered how long it was going to take for Jordan to get here. He is probably running like hell to get out of that crowd of people.

It was only a few minutes after they had vanished to the other side of the park as they began to hear screams.

"STOP!" a man screamed. And it was followed by a whining voice.

Jordan came into view from the park path and was being chased by a police officer. Who couldn't have seen that one coming? Jordan stilled had a terrified expression and the police officer was filled with rage.

Jordan ran straight into Maia giving her a long hug. The police officer was stopped by Jace.

"Sir, I'm very sorry about my friend here..." Jace said, holding back the officer.

"That man just ran through a public event in central park naked!" He screamed. "I have every right to arrest this young man!"

"Well sir, my friend here um... Is from a different country. You see, they don't really worry about clothing in his country." Jace lied awfully, yet he did try.

"You kids really think I'm going to believe that bullshit. Now hand over that young man!" He demanded.

"But first I must say something." Magnus came up. Jordan had finally put his underwear and pants on as Magnus walked up to the front. He held his left hand in front of him and blue sparks emitted from his fingertips as he chanted something in a different language. The police officer stared in a daze. The blue sparks stopped and he whispered "You will now forget you ever saw me or these kids." And with the snap of his fingers we were gone and so was the man's memory of them.

"Well. That was a close one." Maia sighed.

"Yeah well it's my turn now." Jordan smiled. "Simon, my band buddy!" Jordan said excited. Simon gave him a glare. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he says.

"Wuss!" he shouts.

"Shut up Jordan..." Simon complains.

Jordan thought for a moment. "Who are all of the people you have drank blood from while they were alive?"

Simon gulped and thought back. "Jace, Sebastian, Maureen, aaannd..." Simon slurred.

"Who else?" Jordan asked.

"If I say, I will likely be murdered tonight." He shout and whispered at Jordan.

"Spill Vamp." Jace says.

"Okay then. And Isabelle." He spit at Jace.

Both Alec and Jace jumped up from their spots "WHAT!"They both screamed. Alec began to yell. "How could you do that to my sister?" Alec screamed. "You will die for this!"

"Alec, I'm already dead." Simon sighed, not really seeming scared.

"I hope you let him do it for a good reason!" Jace directed his yell towards his sister.

"He was hungry, so I let him." She simply said.

"I think I know what he was hungry for..." Jordan smirked.

"JORDAN!" Isabelle got up from her seat and went and slapped him. "No! It wasn't like that! Everyone listen! He was badly hungry because he starves himself like an idiot so I just let him! Everyone get in your damn seats before I make all of you! And this is the end of this discussion!"

Everyone sat down in their regular seats as silence began to grow on them. Despite the uncomfortable silence and awkwardness. Magnus still planned for more rounds of Truth or Dare.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. So far I have been able to update my chapters for both of my stories. If you didn't already know, I have a Prank War TMI fic up as well. But I didn't have a lot of time to work on this chapter today. I have school and my grades aren't my best. I will try to update every week or even sooner if I can. I have been able to put up a couple chapters quickly because I wrote them over Summer Break and decided to put them on my very own Fanfiction account. But anyway, I hope you stick with this story, I love to write and especially love getting reviews on my stories! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is your third chapter of truth or dare! I hope you like it. I am still currently finishing City of Heavenly Fire and so far I have cried once and I still have a hundred or so pages to go. But there aren't any City of Heavenly Fire spoilers in this fic. Sorry if this update is late by the way, I have lazy excuses. I'm sorry. But I did promise I would publish every week! And I will stick to that promise. If you don't get an update one week, then I'm probably going through something rough. But hopefully that doesn't happen! But enough of my rambling nonsense. Go read the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. The amazing Cassandra Clare does! **

Magnus smiled at the awkward gathering of teens circled in his apartment. The uncomfortable silence was weird but he let them stay that way for a minute.

"Well." Jace sighed, causing everyone's heads to direct toward him. "I think I'm gonna go home now."

"No!" Magnus yelled and shot his hands out at Jace, blue sparks coming from his fingers. Jace was forced back to the ground, he fell back and hit his head on the floor.

Jace grumbled as he sat back up, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. He gave Magnus an evil glare. "Why not? Everything is all awkward now because of Vampire boy!"

"I don't care!" Magnus growled. "We are continuing this game! This game is not over until someone loses or wins, I don't really care. It's been entertaining watching this game."

Nobody dejected Magnus' new request of a new game, except for Jace of course. Magnus smiled to himself and thought of who he would let begin this round first. His eyes landed on Isabelle, and he went with her.

"Izzy! My little shopping buddy!" Isabelle gave him a slight glare. "Would you like to go first?"

Her face lit up and she nodded quickly. She looked around the room for a victim. "Jace, Truth or Dare?"

Jace had a slight bit of fear in his eyes but he hid it quickly. "Dare"

"I dare you to kiss a duck." Isabelle smiled.

"What?" he almost yelled. "How are you even going to get a duck here?"

Magnus answered his question by snapping his fingers. A cute, fat, plump duckling sat in the middle of the circle. Jace scream and jumped behind Clary. He crouched in fear behind his girlfriend, holding her in front of him for protection from the cute little duck. "My hero..." Clary sighed.

Clary got up from her spot on the floor and went over near the white duckling sitting confused in the middle of the floor. She picked it up and it gave an adorable little quack that made Isabelle squeal of adorableness. The little duckling was too cute to not 'aw' at.

"Clary! Don't touch that little evil creature!" Jace screamed in terror. "They will eat your soul!"

Clary just rolled her eyes at Jace and walked over to where he was crouched in fear. He wasn't happy when he looked up to see Clary holding the little duckling near his face.

"Ah!" he scream, backing away from the little creature. "Get that little bastard away from me!"

Clary laughed at her terrified boyfriend. "Jace, it won't hurt you! It isn't hurting me. See. I'm fine." She held the duckling up near her face and kissed it on the top of the head.

Jace looked at her in complete astonishment and nearly fainted. Clary sat the little duckling on the floor, giving it a light pat on the head as she did. She ran to Jace and tackled him down on the floor so he couldn't move.

"Someone get the duck!" Clary yelled. Everyone stood up and Isabelle grabbed the fluffy duck off the ground.

"Jace, we didn't even get a full grown duck." Isabelle laughed. "This one is just a duckling."

Jace screamed in terror as Iz walked over to him with the duck. His hair was a mess from trying to fight Clary to get off of him and as he struggled to get away as Isabelle lowered the duck near Jace. "I didn't even agree to the dare yet!" Jace screamed.

"To bad!" Clary laughed.

The duck gave another little quack followed by three more. Izzy giggle while Jace screamed. Isabelle bent down with the little duckling cutely quacking as she set it on Jace's bare chest. Jace gave the loudest scream as the duck waddled over to his head.

Clary struggled to keep Jace down because he was about to throw her and run off. She managed to keep Jace still though. The duck jumped from Jace's chest to his chin and settled there. Plopping its little bottom on Jace's chin. Jace surprisingly stayed still when it did this.

Isabelle finally took the duck off of Jace and Clary got off of him and let him sit back up. "This is the first one for the new round and I am already terrified for my life." Clary felt bad as Jace rested his head on Clary's chest, she ran her fingers through his golden hair. She had no idea he got this worked up over it.

Isabelle piped up after everyone settled back down. "Oh my God!" she squealed. "I want this! I want to keep it and have it forever!"

Magnus lifted his hand, aiming at the little duckling. He shot blue sparks at the duckling. Isabelle looked at him in surprise, but when she looked back down at her little duck it was perfectly safe and unharmed.

"I put this spell on him. It lets them stay small forever, and their lifespan is now like mine." Magnus said.

Isabelle looked at it in happiness. "I'm going to name you Tipsy! Do you like that name Tipsy?"

Everyone gave Isabelle weird looks and weird glances.

"I have always wanted to name our animals Tipsy, but mom never let us have animals."

"Okay..." Jace said. "My turn. Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He sighed.

"Someone is afraid of choosing dare now." Jace teased.

"Shut up and give me my truth." Jordan whined.

"When was the last time you cried?" Jace asked.

Jordan gave a weird look before replying "When Maia forced me to read 'If I stay'..." Jordan's face turned red and he looked away.

"Seriously?" Jace said.

"Why did she make you read it?" Jace asked.

"Because I found her in the living room, crying over the book and I laughed at her. So she bet me that I couldn't read the book without crying." Jordan looked down at the floor. "And I lost."

"Ha ha." Jace quickly laughed.

"Well it's my turn now." Jordan exclaimed, leaving the topic. "Maia, Truth or dare?"

"Um..." Maia pretended to think for a moment. "Dare."

Maia expected an easy dare from her boyfriend but she didn't expect his dare. "I dare you to egg people from behind the bushes at the park."

Maia stared in shock. "Why?"

"Because I told you to." Jordan smiled.

"You could've gone a little easier on me?" Maia complained.

"At least you didn't run completely naked through that crowd of people!" Jordan complained back.

After lots of thinking, Maia agreed on doing it.

The crowd hadn't died down at all. There were still tons of people in crowds and groups, having fun with their friends and exchanging conversation with others. Maia gulped staring at the crowd and walked behind the bushes near the people. Nobody noticed her. You have to have a ticket to get in and Maia managed to sneak by in the bushes. The others waited back at the entrance. They gave her a camera so they could have evidence of her dare.

Looking at certain groups of people, Maia noticed Luke and Jocelyn at one of the booths in the area. She figured she might as well egg someone she knows rather than some stranger. So she peeked over the bush, quickly aimed at Luke and threw the egg. "Once she saw the egg hit Luke in the forehead, she ducked back down in the bushes so she wouldn't be seen.

Maia peeked her head back over the bushes, camera aimed up. Luke was standing over her from the other side of the bush with an angered look on his face and egg on his forehead. Maia stared in shock, quickly took the picture, and got up and ran.

Luke jumped over the bush, chasing after Maia. Maia looked back in fright, to see Luke catching up to her. The entrance of the event wasn't far away and once she saw her friends she scream. "Magnus! Get us out of here!"

She ran into Jordan, out of breath. And Magnus then quickly snapped his fingers, flashing them out of there. They were once, back in Magnus' flat, to Maia's relief. They all gathered back in their spots and began to resume the game.

"Alright, Simon-"Maia stopped. Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and on the screen was Luke's name. She went to put the phone back but Magnus stopped her.

"Answer it wolf girl." Magnus laughed.

She fished her phone back out of her pocket and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Maia!" Luke's angry voice boomed from the phone. "Why are you teenagers picking on me so much in this game?"

"Sorry Luke..." Maia sighed. "I just happened to see you and Jocelyn there, and I was dared to egg someone, and well... I thought it would be funny if it was you."

"I don't want to see you kids anymore tonight. You guys are going to end up getting arrested." Luke sighed then hung up.

Maia sighed. Putting her phone back and continued. "As I was saying. Simon, truth or dare."

"Dare." He said proudly.

"I dare you to go to the hospital and have them take you heart rate and stuff like that..." Maia smiled.

Simon frowned. "Well, I'm going to die. This isn't going to end well."

"Who is all coming?" Simon asked. Everyone raised their hand and Magnus snapped his fingers, once again bringing them to another destination.

They all walked through the door and Simon walked up to the front desk with his friends. He simply asked if he could get his blood pressure and heart rate and they allowed it. They got a weird look from the lady at the desk. Probably wondering why there was a group of teenagers. A weird group of teenagers to be exact.

After a few minutes, an older lady came in with a clipboard, saying Simon's name and he stood up. He asked if someone wanted to go with him and Isabelle got up. The nurse brought them to a room and asked Simon to sit down and let Isabelle sit near the other side of the room. The nurse left shortly to go get some things before she could do anything.

Simon sat impatiently while Isabelle sat with her purse in her lap, looking at her phone.

_Quack_

Simon gave Isabelle a weird look, and Isabelle gave a sigh smile at him.

"Isabelle..." Simon said startled. "You did not bring the duck with you?"

Isabelle frowned, pulling out the little duckling. "He has a name you 'know." She lifted the duckling to her face and cuddled it.

"Well put it back in your purse before you get caught!" Simon said, shaking his head.

Isabelle slipped Tipsy back into her purse and waited patiently. Not long after that, the nurse walked back in with a stethoscope and her clipboard.

"Alright" she said with a smile. She pulled out a sphygmomanometer. **(AN: This is what that thing nurse's use to take your blood pressure with. And yes, I had to Google this because I had no idea what the hell it was called and I didn't expect this complicated word.) **She wrapped the fabric around the top of Simon's arm and began to take his blood pressure. She looked at the monitor in confusion. "You have very low blood pressure, have you been feeling very dizzy, sick, or maybe feel like you might faint."

Simon slightly grinned while shaking his head. She took off the fabric and took the stethoscope from around her neck. She put in the earpieces and pressed the chest piece to Simon's chest. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and kept moving the piece to different spots on Simon's chest. She took out the ear pieces. "I don't think this one works, that's weird. These don't normally break so quickly." The nurse got back up and said she'd be back quickly to get a working stethoscope.

Another minute later, she comes back. "Another nurse says that this one works, so let's see." She put in the earpieces and redone what she done earlier with the other stethoscope. She took the stethoscope away and turned to Isabelle. "Can I see if this works on you?" Isabelle just nodded and the nurse repeated the same thing she had done. Once she pressed the chest piece to Izzy, barley a moment later she dropped the chest piece and turned around and looked at Simon in horror.

Simon just sat, expecting the worse to happen. Isabelle looked at him scared and he just shrugged and the nurse got up from her seat and stood in front of Simon.

"You!" She pointed a shaking finger at him. "Your evil! Your pure evil!" she pulled out a cross necklace from under her shirt and held it at him. She began shouting and chanting stuff at Simon. Isabelle stood up with Simon and quickly walked out of the room to the waiting room.

"Let's go." Simon quickly walked passed their friends with Isabelle and out into the parking lot with them. Magnus flashed them back to the flat and they gathered to their spots, asking Simon what had happened.

"Well, the lady thought the stethoscope wasn't working so she went to get another one. " Simon began to explain. "And it didn't work again so she used it on Iz and it worked and she freaked out, shouting prayers and stuff at me." Simon sighed. "It's similar to how my mom reacted."

Everyone looked sadly at Simon and he just decided he would just continue the game. "Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I will never give into a truth!" Magnus exclaimed.

"I dare you to run into Taki's yelling "Help me! I've lost my voice and I can't find it!" Simon grinned.

Magnus gave him a weird look and agreed.

They went to Taki's and got a table but never ordered anything. Magnus wasn't surprised, seeing the weird crowd of downworlders. He stood up from his seat.

He cleared his throat and began to scream loudly. "Help! I've lost my voice and I can't find it! Help me please!" Magnus screamed the loudest he could and snapped his fingers.

He didn't worry about those people seeing him leave Taki's like that. They were downworlders anyway.

Magnus quickly began the game again asking the same question back at the flat. "Truth or dare, Alec?" he smiled looking up at his shadowhunter.

Alec blushed completely red. "Dare" he said quietly.

Magnus didn't even ask the question before pulling Alec into his lap and giving him a passionate kiss. Alec was startled at first but then just went along with it and kissed Magnus back.

After about a minute everyone complained and made the two separate. Alec was blushing more than before as he sat back down in his spot. But Magnus pulled him back onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Isabelle" Alec said still blushing. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Isabelle sighed.

"If all of us in here were in danger of dying and you could only save three people, who would they be?" Alec asked.

"Easy!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Simon, you, and Magnus."

Jace and Clary glared at her, Jordan and Maia weren't as offended. "You wouldn't save me?" Jace asked, hurt.

"Why would I want to save your jackass?" Isabelle waved her hand at him.

"I'm your brother!" Jace yelled.

"So..." Isabelle sighed. "It was either you or Magnus. And Magnus is a lot nicer to me."

"Whatever." Jace said.

"Clary, I think you're the last person for this round. Truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

"Dare." Clary said.

"Put lipstick on Jace without using your hands." Isabelle said.

Clary grabbed lipstick from her purse and opened in, putting the end of the bottle between her elbows. She applied the lipstick quite sloppily on Jace and put the bottle back in her bag.

"That's a nice look on you Jace." Clary said, laughing, looking at her accomplishment.

Jace whipped the lipstick off with his hand, only to have it being smeared worse on his face. He stood up with his hands on his hips. "Once I get this awful makeup off," Jace exclaimed. "I'm starting round 4!"

**Chapter 3 is finished! Yay! I hope you guys like it! I have been trying to come up with some better dares and stuff, but I'm running out of ideas! If you have any good idea's then tell me! I hope this goes in before Monday! I stayed up all Sunday to write this! Sorry if there are some incorrect grammar things and such. I would have written this Saturday but I was with a friend. Sorry if that isn't a very good excuse. But I will be working on the next chapter through the week so it doesn't come in late! Bye! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is your fourth chapter! Ha ha! I got a good idea from CoffeeLovingOtaku! So thank you! It will probably make the story go a little differently now that I have this new idea! But I'm just so happy on how popular this has gotten, which really isn't that popular. I have 10 favorites. Which is a lot to me. And 7 reviews! So thank you guys! But you probably don't care. Just read the new chapter!**

Jace emerged from Magnus' bathroom with an evil grin on his face, his eyes burning into Simon. The lipstick was gone from his face and he sat down in his spot. "Simon." Jace said, not once, taking his eyes off Simon. "Truth or dare?"

Simon put a worried expression on his face and thought for a moment. "Dare." He said, not letting his worries change his decision.

"Ask one of Magnus' neighbors to go swimming with you in the pool out back, but when you do, you have to swim naked. If you can't get one of them to then just go to some random person's pool and do it then." Jace said.

Simon blushed. "Fine!" Simon said. He grabbed Isabelle's hand and began to walk out the front door with her.

"Wait!" Jace stopped them. "I want proof, so Iz just take a pic."

Simon just sighed and walked out the door. Isabelle held his hand as he brought her downstairs as he was told, to see Magnus' neighbor. Simon reached the door and brought his hand up to knock. After he knocked he didn't hear a reply.

"His neighbor probably aren't even up now!" Simon complained. He went to Magnus' upstairs neighbor and he could hear loud music coming from the room. When he knocked a drunken blond woman answered the door.

"You here to join the party?" she asked dizzily, her breath reeking of alcohol.

"No ma'am, but I have a question." He said.

"What is it?" she asked, almost falling over, her bright blond hair falling in her face.

"Would you like to join us at the pool?" Simon asked.

She thought hard for a moment. She gave them both a weird smile. "Sure..." She was holding on the doorframe for support now. She let go and went on ahead down the stairs.

On their way down the stairs she nearly fell a few times if it weren't for Simon when he caught her. He got an evil glare from Isabelle and he tried to calm her down. They finally got to the last stair and headed to the pool in the back.

The lady sat down by the pool with her feet in the water. She wasn't paying attention as she swung her feet back and forth in the water with amusement as Simon began to take off his clothes. Not long after Simon was done taking of the rest of his clothes and headed to the pool, they realized that the lady had passed out.

Simon went in the pool anyway. He had his clothes piled at the side of the pool near where the lady was sitting. He was holding on the edge of the pool and had Isabelle snap a picture.

Isabelle handed Simon a towel before he got out so he could dry off and put his clothes back on. Once Simon was done, the lady was still unfortunately passed out. Isabelle nudged the lady with her foot and she didn't even move. They moved her slightly away from the pool so she wouldn't fall in and drown herself.

After they finished they rushed back up the stairs to Magnus' flat. Everyone was sitting patiently, talking with each other. Once the door shut, everyone looked up at them.

"You never gave specific ways you wanted this dare done, so deal with the results that came out of it." Simon sighed, sitting in his spot next to Izzy.

Isabelle gave Jace her phone, with the picture displayed on the screen. Jace had a look of disappointment on his face. He shoved the phone back at Isabelle.

"Sorry it didn't go the way you wanted. But it took an hour just to get that woman to get down the stairs." Isabelle complained.

"Well I'm going to go now." Simon said "Jordan. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jordan said dramatically. "Go to the party upstairs and tell them that one of their guest was found drowned in the pool."

Jordan gave him a weird look and agreed. "Does there happen to be a person drowning in the pool downstairs?" Jordan asks.

"No." Simon says. "But one of their guests are down there."

"Okay..." Jordan says, getting up and heading to the front door. Jordan begins to leave the room and head up the stairs. As he ascended up the stairs he faintly began to hear music. Once he reached the top of the stairs the music blared down the hall as he approached the door in slight fright.

He knocked and the door was opened not long after he did so. A guy about Jordan's age or older opened the door. He gave Jordan a dark glare as in wondering what he was doing here. Jordan didn't know who this was but he didn't let it bother him.

"Um..." Jordan slurred. "My friends and I were heading to the pool downstairs and it looks like one of your guests are passed out in the pool."

The boy looked at him in amusement. "You mean the girl that one of your friends invited to swim with them?" He glared at Jordan. "You think I didn't notice that someone left my party?"

Jordan shivered as the boy's glare burned into him. "Hey... Don't kill me... Please..."

"I won't kill you. Idiot." The boy sighed. He flipped his pale hair. "Unless you let me come to your party." He said, grinning. "Or your little get together. If that's what you call it."

"Sure!" Jordan nervously scratched behind his neck. "Yeah, sure..."

"Great." He said, stepping out the front door to his flat and closing the door.

"Bu- but what about your party?" Jordan asked.

"They will be fine." He said as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Okay..." Jordan sighed to himself and began to catch up to him as he reached the end of the stairs to Magnus' door. Jordan walked to the door and opened the door.

Everyone was in their spots and when Jordan opened the door they smiled. But once the other guy walked through the door they're mouths dropped and some even glared.

Jordan looked back at him in curiousness. "What?" he whined looking back at the others. "He knew about what Simon and Iz did so he kind of scared me. He asked if he could come to the party. So I figured I better let him or else I am going to get murdered."

Everyone gave Jordan a stupid look and Jace and Clary stood up and walked over to the boy.

"Sebastian..." they muttered as they approached him.

"Ah ha!" Sebastian smirked. "They remember me!"

Jace glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to join you and your little group. Enjoy your little party." Sebastian leaned against the wall.

"What makes you think that you can join us?" Clary snarled at him.

"Your little werewolf friend." He said, nodding his head in the direction of Jordan. "I did say I would kill him if he didn't let me join, and lucky for him, he let me."

Jace just glared at him. He walked over to the open front door and closed it, "Fine." Jace still glared at him. "Take a seat, and enjoy our game of truth or dare."

Sebastian waited for Jace and Clary to take their seats and sat across the circle from them. He was between Simon and Jordan.

"Well," Jordan said. "It's my go now. Sebastian, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said, no hesitation in his words.

"I dare you to dress like the opposite sex." Jordan smiled once the cocky smirk dropped off of Sebastian's face. Jordan could immediately sense that Sebastian was a major douche. So Jordan's plan, like the rest of everyone else's, was to torture the bastard.

"Um..." Sebastian slurred.

"You have to do it." Magnus said, making Sebastian slightly turn red.

"Do I have to do it, or is there a rule to not have to?" Sebastian asked.

"You can remove an article of clothing." Isabelle sighed.

Sebastian said no more and removed his red T-shirt. Sebastian seemed to already get the jest of the rules and chose the next person.

"Jace," Sebastian smirked. "Truth or dare?"

Jace returned Sebastian's smirk and answered. "Dare"

"I dare you to go kill yourself." Sebastian sarcastically said.

Jace began to answer. "No thanks, do you want to see me drunk or naked?"

Sebastian gave him a weird look. "Drunk?" he said questionably.

"Good." Jace got up and looked at Sebastian. "What is your choice of alcohol?"

"A shot of Vodka." Sebastian said, resting his head on his palm.

Jace walked into the kitchen and grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of vodka from Magnus' kitchen. He walked back in, sat back in his spot and then filled up the shot glass to the brim with vodka. Jace took the glass in his hands and threw the clear liquid into his mouth and it burned down his throat. He slammed the small glass down on the floor and looked for someone to choose.

"Isabelle." Jace said. "Truth or dare?" he said in a weird voice.

"Dare..." Isabelle gave him a weird look.

"I dare you to call mom and tell her that you hit someone while you were driving and you don't know what to do." Jace laughed at his idea.

"Fine!" Iz grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number.

Maryse picked up after the first couple rings. "Hello?" Maryse' calm voice said.

"Mom?" Isabelle changed her tone dramatically, putting in heavy sobs here and there.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Maryse' asked.

"Mom, I have a problem and I need some help." Isabelle started to fake cry.

"What happened?" Maryse began to sound tense.

"Well I was driving back from Magnus' and on my way home I hit someone." Isabelle paused to cry. "Mom, I hit a shadowhunter, but I have no idea who it is."

Everyone in the room started to giggle and laugh. "Well," Maryse paused, as if she heard them. "Where are you," Maryse sighed. "I can come get y-"

"No! Mom! When the Clave finds out, I will be in a shit load of trouble! We can't tell them!" Isabelle began to raise her voice, her sobs stopping.

"Honey!" Maryse stopped her. "We can't just d-"Everyone had lost control of their laughter and Maryse stopped what she was saying. "What's going on?"

Isabelle had eventually joined in the laughter. "I was dared to do this, by your son! So blame him!" Isabelle tapped the speaker button on her phone.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!" Maryse shouted. "How-"

"No!" Alec spoke up. "It was Jace! Not me! Wouldn't you expect this more from Jace?"

"Sorry Alec, I'm just really tired..." Maryse sighed. "I don't want any of you or you teenage friends calling here again. Dare or not!"

Maryse had hung up on an angered tone leaving Isabelle and Alec startled.

Isabelle looked around, her eyes landed on Alec and she smiled. "Alec, my dearest brother!" Isabelle grinned evilly. "Truth or dare?"

Alec pondered on the thought of what Isabelle would ask him or make him do. If he said truth she would likely ask personal questions about Magnus and his relationship. Dare would likely have him end up doing something embarrassing.

"Dare." He hesitated.

"I dare you to tie one of your hands and feet to Magnus'." Isabelle grinned again. "And you have to stay like it for the rest of the game.

"But what is Magnus has to do something?" Alec asked, trying to find a way out of it before he removed another article of clothing or took a shot of alcohol.

"To baaaad." Isabelle drawled.

Alec slightly blushed, but not enough to really notice. "Fine."

Alec tied his left booted foot to Magnus' right sneakered foot. And then tied his left pale hand to Magnus's right tanned one. Once he was done he was already searching for who he would choose.

"Maia..." Alec chose. "Truth or dare?"

"Let's go with a truth this time." Maia answered.

"Okay, um..." Alec thought, then Magnus whispered something into his ear. Alec scrunched his nose disgustedly. "EW, no!"

Maia gave Magnus a horrified look but a relieved expression, knowing Alec wouldn't ask whatever it was that Magnus said.

"Have you ever committed a crime? If so, what was it, and did you get caught?" Alec asked. Magnus looked disappointed.

"Yes, I have." Maia started. "I was at a bar with the pack and most of them were outside so nobody noticed the cop that had walked up to me. I was slightly intoxicated at the time and he noticed and made me take the Breathalyzer test thing and I failed. I was taken to Jail and Luke had to bail me out. In fact this was a little after the pack discovered me."

"Okay." Alec said, sounding accomplished.

"Clary, Truth or dare?" Maia asked.

"Dare." Clary said.

"I dare you to... Spin the bottle. Kiss whoever it lands on." Maia says.

Jace handed Clary the vodka bottle and she placed it in the middle of the circle. She grabbed near the middle of the bottle, and flung the bottle so it spun quickly, pointing at each individual in the room until it landed on the worst person, or choice it could have. Sebastian.

He gave her a smirk and she nearly threw up as he did so. She was done with this round already.

"Nope!" Clary yelled. "Bad luck has stricken me today and I'm not going to deal with it." Clary uncomfortably slipped off her top, fortunately she had as thin tank-top under it. "Magnus!" Clary said, getting his attention. "You're the only one who hasn't gone this round. Truth or dare?"

He smirked and answered her. "Dare." Alec then realized what Magnus was doing, and sadly looked down at the floor. Blushing as always.

Clary giggle at the couple. They were both so different, yet they were perfect for each other. "I dare you to have your boyfriend dye your hair, any color he wants it to be."

Alec looked up at him. Magnus gave him an angry look. "Choose wisely." Magnus muttered.

"Uh..." Alec blushed deep red. "I don't know. Magnus just tell me what the hell you want it to be."

"Clary, does it have to be my entire head of hair, of can it be a little part of it?"

Clary thought for a moment. "I'll go easy on you, just a part of it."

Magnus clapped his hands together, causing Alec's to join with him. Magnus flashed a bottle of light blue hair dye in front of them and then walked to the bathroom.

Magnus told Alec how to properly use the hair dye and shown him how to by doing a part of his bangs. Alec didn't want a blue streak in his hair, but Magnus convinced him and Magnus loved the color on him. Alec dyed the tips of Magnus' gelled spikes and finished the dare.

They walked out of the bathroom and sat back in the circle. Round 4 is finished. And so then began Round 5.

**OMG! Round 4 is done! I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I can't think of good truth or dares that aren't too childish and or very dirty. So if you still have any good truth or dare ideas, please tell me! But I'm not completely out of ideas, don't worry! I wanted to finish this chapter sooner but I managed to get a little bit into the chapter each day this week. So this one will be a day earlier. That's not sooner than I was hoping though. I'm sorry. But I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, as I say after every chapter. Because I do! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about last week's chapter. I just feel like it wasn't as good as the others. Things have been getting rough lately. I've been really busy with lots of school work, and some issue's but I'm working through them. I hope you like this new chapter. I don't think that it's as long as the others though, so sorry. I did finally rack my brain for more ideas and they worked out in this chapter! **

**But I do need to say, that I finished CoHF... And I don't think I have cried so many tears in my life. That book was so sad, but it was so good! But the book inspired my friend and I's costumes for Halloween. We are both cosplaying something from the book series. But Blah Blah Blah, you don't care about that stuff. Enjoy your new chapter.**

Magnus was sitting back in the circle with a smirk, glad of what was coming out of this game. At first everyone settled on one round or two, but now everyone has let this game go to its fifth round.

"Can I go first this round?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"No!" Everyone shouted at once.

"I see," Sebastian frowned. "We have all gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's put this all behind us and start over!"

"No!" Magnus stopped him. "Clary, you may start this round." Magnus narrowed his eyes at her. "And I suggest you use this as an opportunity to torture this bastard."

Clary laughed and looked at Sebastian. "Truth or dare Seb?"

"Truth." He smiled, tilting his head down as he said so.

Clary frowned, having a good idea in her head. But she then smiled for another thought. "Do you cross dress? Or have you ever cross dressed?"

"What is up with you guys and the cross dressing questions?" he yelled dramatically.

"Answer the question." Jace said bored.

Sebastian got a little of a blush and answered. "I may have cross dressed once but it was only once!"

"When, and why?" Clary asked.

"The Seelie queen had a dress that was made to big, so she made me wear it. And it was actually pretty comfortable." Sebastian blushed more. "So maybe I have done that more than once."

"That's just weird..." Clary gave her brother a weird look.

Sebastian tried changing the conversation. "Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Since you are asking, and you want to burn the world down..." Magnus thought. "Fuck it. Dare"

Sebastian didn't even think for a moment "Bleach your hair."

Magnus put on a shocked expression and ripped off Alec's shirt he was wearing. Magnus shielded his hair with his hands, and one of Alec's. "Don't you dare bring my amazing hair into this game again!"

Alec was giving Magnus a weird look. Magnus looked up at Alec angrily. "WHAT?" he demanded. "Would you like to have my hair bleached white like that bastards. He's probably planning on making a bunch of little evil clone's just like him." Magnus shivered and straightened back up and looked around the room. Everyone around him was giving him a weird look like Alec had.

"It's okay Magnus. You didn't do the dare anyway." Alec said, putting his hand on his back, but failed because his hand was tied to Magnus'.

Magnus sighed, relieved that he didn't have to change the color of his dark hair. "Isabelle." Magnus began. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Isabelle hesitated a little, hoping her friend would go easy on her.

"I dare you to let Sebastian go to my fridge and choose any item that is drinkable," Everyone gave Magnus a weird look. "And you have to drink all of it."

Isabelle gave Magnus the weirdest look. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know," Magnus said, holding his hands, and Alec's hand up in surrender. "I just feel like being a little random for once."

"No," Isabelle stopped him. "You're always random. This is just really weird."

"Do you accept?" Magnus asked, rolling his hand out.

"Sure." She sighed.

Sebastian got up from his seat and went into Magnus' kitchen without asking anyone where to go.

Everyone was still sitting in their seats five minutes later, Sebastian still hasn't come back from his trip to the kitchen. There was a shout that came a few seconds later. "There isn't any poison in your fridge!"

"Ha-ha!" Isabelle sarcastically laughed. "So funny jackass, now hurry up!"

Sebastian walked out moments later with a small, half empty bottle of cotton candy flavored Vodka.** (AN: Which is really good. I know I'm a teenager, and just because I had a taste of alcohol doesn't mean I drink!)** He set the cold bottle in front of Isabelle and she gave him a weird look. The bottle sat in front of her and she stared at it suspiciously.

"Magnus," she said. "How many bottles of Vodka do you have?" She picked up the bottle that was cold when she touched it, the clear liquid moving around in the bottle as she picked it up. "And what kind of flavors?"

"I have a few..." Magnus thought. "I have cinnamon flavored, as well as vanilla, marshmallow, and a few others."

"God, this man really likes his Vodka..."Clary exclaimed.

"Who said it was my Vodka...' Magnus slowly tilted his head towards Alec and Alec blushed deeply.

"No!" Alec shoves Magnus. "It's yours!"

Everyone laughed at the couple, except Sebastian. Then Isabelle picked up the bottle of alcohol and began to drink it quickly.

It burned at first as she drank it, but then she got used to it and she stopped as there was a quarter left of the bottle. She pulled the bottle away and squeezed her eyes. "You know, despite the burn, this tastes really good." Isabelle brought the bottle back up to her mouth and drank the rest of the bottle.

She slammed the bottle down on the hardwood floor and gasped. She had a little of a dizzy look on her face. The bottle had a little over about six or seven shots, so it's giving her a little bit more than a light buzz.

"You okay Iz?" Simon asked, rubbing her back.

"Mmhm..." She slurred leaning as she spoke. "I just..." She laughed a little.

"You what?" Simon asked.

"Is it my turn?" She laughed to herself. Her drunken state making her slur, and hard to read when she spoke. "Okay, umm..." Isabelle abruptly threw a hand over her mouth.

Simon stood up and grabbed Isabelle up off the floor and walked quickly to the bathroom with Iz nearly tripping every step. Which then wound up having Simon carry her the rest of the way.

Simon put Isabelle on the floor and she quickly threw up the alcohol that was in her stomach. Simon put a supporting hand on her back as she threw up the rest of what was left in her stomach and sat back out of breathe. She wiped off her mouth, now sober and light headed.

Isabelle stood up and rinsed out her mouth in the sink and tidied up. Simon brought her back to the circle that everyone was still at and looked over at them.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now!" Isabelle exclaimed with no excitement. "Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said quickly.

"Let everyone in the room, either draw something on you, or put on you. Like someone can draw something inappropriate on your forehead and someone else could put makeup on you. And it's their choice." Isabelle smiled.

Everyone smiled in getting to participate in this dare. Isabelle had Magnus flash in lots of glitter makeup and markers. Jordan accepted to the dare and let everyone do their work.

Isabelle went first, grabbing a tube of mascara and eyeliner pen. She instructed Jordan to keep his eyes open as she applied the products to Jordan's eyelashes and eyelids.

Magnus went next with a tube of gel and a rainbow tube of glitter. Jordan was already frowning at this point. He spiked Jordan's light brown hair with the gel and then applied the whole tube of glitter to his hair. Magnus even had another tube of blue glitter and threw it on Jordan, causing Jordan to cough. And he was sparkling in blue glitter now.

Jace was next, a black permanent marker in his hand. He drew a cartoon version of a werewolf on his cheek, and then the words 'I'm a werewolf!'on his forehead in bold letters. Then drawing another inappropriate thing on his nose...

Clary walked up to Jordan with eye shadow and lipstick. She applied a thick coat of green, sparkling eye shadow to Jordan's eyelids. And then she applied a bright coat of red lipstick to Jordan's lips.

Alec walked up with a black marker and simply wrote the word 'DUMBASS' boldly on both of Jordan's arms.

"Very funny..." Jordan laughed sarcastically.

"Thanks." Alec walked away.

Sebastian had a blank piece of paper, tape, and a marker and taped the sheet of paper to Jordan's back. He wrote 'Kick Me' on the sheet of paper and walked away. Considering they were only in Magnus' flat, nobody would be doing that.

Simon was next with a marker in hand too, and drew girly glasses around Jordan's eyes carefully. The marker was a burgundy color and glasses were like any old lady's pair of glasses. Jordan now had a resemblance of a librarian, with spiked hair and glitter.

Maia had waited to be last and has components of makeup in her hand. She added some blush to Jordan's cheeks, but didn't mess up Jace's art work. She applied clear glittery lip-gloss over the lipstick Clary had done. Maia then took a brown eyeliner pen and dotted dark freckles over Jordan's forehead and a little over his cheeks, and even added a beauty mark next to his nose. And lastly, Maia had clip-on earrings that hung low with pearls on them, and placed them on Jordan's earlobes'.

Everyone now stood around Jordan, admiring their work. Jordan looked like a librarian but if it weren't for all the glitter and the spikes in his hair, it would.

"You aren't allowed to take it off until the end of the game." Magnus said plainly.

"Fine!" Jordan whined. "This was enough torture as you put it on..." Jordan waited for everyone to sit back down in their spots before he continued. "Simon," Jordan said seriously, though the new addition to Jordan's 'make up' couldn't be taken seriously. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Simon said, laughing a little.

"I dare you to dress like a baby for the rest of the game." Jordan said with a straight face.

Isabelle walked up to Jordan and held a mirror up to his face. Jordan immediately busted out laughing. "God," Jordan smiled. "You could have made me look like less of an idiot than this." Isabelle smiled satisfied and sat back down.

"How am I going to dress like a baby?" Simon asked. Jordan didn't even speak. Magnus snapped his fingers and Simon was in a diaper and a bright pink shirt with hearts and butterflies on it, saying 'Daddy's Girl'.

"Seriously?" Simon would have been blushing by now, if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire. "This is offending."

"Deal with it vampire!" Magnus yelled.

"But I never even agreed to do it!" Simon complained.

"Too bad. It's your turn." Magnus put his chin in his hand.

Simon looked around the room. "Clary." Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clary said, hoping he would go easy on her.

"I dare you to toilet paper the inside of your mom's apartment." Simon said.

Clary smiled. "Fine."

Magnus flashed everyone in front of Clary's apartment and they all walked up the steps to the apartment. Clary got out her keys and unlocked her front door.

The lights were already on and she walked in to see Luke and Jocelyn sitting on the couch. Clary stopped quickly as she noticed that they were both asleep on the couch.

"Shit." She whispered. "I thought they were at that event at the park!"

"Well it must have ended or it was too late for them, it is past midnight!" Simon whispered back. "Just hurry and try not to wake them up!"

Clary groaned and had Magnus flash rolls of toilet paper in the hallway. There was a big package of toilet paper in the hallway and Clary sighed, grabbed two rolls and walking into the apartment quietly.

She attached both of the rolls to a floor lamp and proceeded to tip toe quietly around the house with the rolls of toilet paper. After those two ran out she stood on her tip toes, the highest she could go, and attached it to a ceiling fan. She took another roll and covered the entrance to their kitchen with toilet paper and coated the inside of it as well. The rest of the toilet paper was wasted on covering doors, bookcases, her mother's paintings and painting easel, the TV, and the rest was like a decoration to the apartment room.

Clary walked back out and quietly closed the door and had Magnus flash them back to his loft so they could get back to the game.

"You know, that was actually kind of fun." Clary said.

"Yeah, and you know Luke is going to be pissed when he sees that." Jace said.

"Yeah..." Clary sighed, but then looked up quickly to choose who would go next. "Alec! Truth or dare?"

"Um..." Alec wondered for a minute. "Truth."

Clary frowned again, getting another truth. "When we were at the Seelie court, what were you and Magnus doing?" **(AN: I'm referring to the part in CoA, book 2. When Clary had to kiss Jace because the Seelie queen made her. I think you get what I mean... Magnus and Alec were all alone at Magnus' flat. Me and my friend have had an idea of what might have happened between these two while that scene was going on..."**

Alec blushed. "When do you mean?" Alec asked.

"When Isabelle was still with Meliorn, I was dating Simon. And we were only looking for Valentine." Clary said.

"Umm..." Alec blushed darkly and removed Magnus' white button up shirt he was wearing.

"Hmm..." Isabelle looked at them deviously. "I am talking to Magnus about this later."

Alec blushed even more, his face glowing red. "Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked, the blush going away just slightly.

"Dare." Jace said cockily.

"You have to switch two items of clothing with two different people. The person on your right, and the person on your left." Alec said, trying to get his blush to go away.

Clary and Isabelle. "No..." Jace sighed. "Alcohol choice, now!"

"Go take a shot of more of Magnus' Vodka." Alec simply said.

Jace came back, ready for his second shot of the night. He had the vanilla Vodka and poured a shot. The glass filled to the brim. When Jace picked up the glass, some of the liquid fell out as he brought the glass to his lips. He threw his head back and drank the burning liquid down his throat. He slammed the glass down and continued the game.

Maia was the only person left who hasn't gone. "Maia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Maia said surly.

"I dare you to go into Taki's wearing nothing but footie-pajama's, and ask the lady at the counter if she has seen your mother." Jace laughed.

"That actually sounds pretty fun, let's go." Maia exclaimed, standing up along with the others.

Magnus flashed them out in front of Taki's and then got Maia's outfit ready. Light blue footie-pajama's adorned with rubber ducks on them, thanks to Isabelle's duck Tipsy. Tipsy was going to go with this, Maia would carry him in there with her as her pet. Isabelle took a brown eyeliner pen and dotted freckled across her cheeks. Magnus even got a little pacifier for Maia to have.

Maia looked over her appearance with a laugh and everyone walked in besides Maia. They all sat in a booth and waited for Maia to walk in.

Maia walked in, a slight blush on her cheeks. Her pacifier in her mouth and Tipsy in her arms. She walked up to the lady at the counter and pulled out her pacifier and began to fake cry. "Please help me! I can't find my mommy!" Maia started crying.

"Haven't you and your group of friends came her already tonight? Doing something stupid and then leaving." The lady wasn't very friendly.

"No! I just want to find my mommy!" Maia scream, drawing some curious glares.

"Honey, I'm not playing this game, get out!" She chewed her gum loudly and spat.

"I just want my mommy!" Maia cried loudly, sitting on the floor.

"Get o-"The lady began to yell leaning over the counter. But Magnus interrupted her, Alec at his side.

"Excuse me, sorry about our daughter." Magnus apologized, pulling Maia up off the floor and slung her over his shoulder.

Maia was startled and looked at the others with a smile.

"That's not your daughter Magnus Bane, and whoever you are." They lady said.

"We may be gay, but it doesn't mean that we can't adopt children..." Magnus got angry.

The lady glared at him and walked away.

Magnus walked out with Maia on his shoulder and Alec by his side. Everyone else walked out with him and stood outside Taki's

"That lady was so pissed!" Maia stated as Magnus sat her back down on the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Magnus agreed. "Nobody sass' Magnus Bane."

"Sure..." Isabelle laughed.

Alec looked over at Magnus and they both smiled at each other, exchanging looks. Everyone was asking Maia questions and Magnus grabbed Alec's hand that they still had tied together. Magnus flashed them back into the apartment to continue another round, never taking his eyes off of Alec's.

**Aww... I just can't get over Malec and their adorableness! I feel like I completely forgot about Tipsy for a moment in this chapter! Don't forget about Tipsy! He is the most important character in this story! Just kidding. I don't know how I came up with Tipsy. I just made Jace do a dare with a duck and it was so adorable I couldn't lose the duck. But I hope you liked the chapter, I enjoyed writing it! I update every weekend, if I can't I will have an Author's Note. But any way... See you next chapter!**


	6. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

**Please don't kill me. I know you guys have been waiting for a chapter all week and I'm sorry but I have been having so much trouble with this new chapter. I don't have an update this week. I'm so sorry, please understand how much I really want to get the new chapter done. **

**I'm not being lazy, I'm just going through a block. I've been thinking of new ideas instead of just truth of dare. They could have different games or something. But I don't know why I'm having such a trouble with this new chapter. I'm trying to get the new chapter for this done as soon as I can. I don't have much yet.**

**But even though I don't have a new update on this chapter, I do have an update for my other one. So if you haven't seen my other story, then you should check it out! It's a Prank War between all of the couples in The Mortal Instruments. **

**I used to just read Fanfiction, and I never wrote stories then. And I understand how disappointing it is to get an author's note instead of a new chapter. I am really sorry. So if you haven't read my other story then check it out. I was able to update that one! It's called 'Let the Prank War Begin'.**

**I was just running out of time this week to update my chapters. I was busy with my art club this week and I have a concert this Tuesday and I'm behind on my music. Sorry.**

**I understand if you are mad at me, I'm mad at myself… I promise I'm trying. But thank you, to those that have been, reading the fic, favoriteing, following, and reviewing. It means a lot!**

**Thank You! I'm sorry I've let you guys down this week…**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I screwed up when I published the new chapter! I don't know what went wrong. Let's hope that doesn't happen again! UGH! Please, please work this time! But here you go. You've waited way to long for this chapter! Check the bottom not, there are important details you will probably want to know! Read on!**

"Alright…" Maia sighed. Everyone had passed chit chat with each other for a few minutes once they got back from Taki's. "It's getting really late, but I don't want this game to end."

"Well you guys can all just crash here and we can all continue tomorrow." Magnus twirled one of Alec's black locks around his finger.

Everyone just nodded and shrugged. Magnus flashed in all of them something to sleep in and lots of pillows and blankets. Each couple, except Sebastian, were sleeping cuddled together on the floor of Magnus' living room. Sebastian just slept away from them.

Some people slept with one eye open that night, just to make sure the white haired bastard didn't try anything while they were sleeping. But they all ended up having a nice, blissful sleep.

The sun was seeping through the curtains of the living room, putting small glares of sunlight around the room. Everyone slept well last night.

They all had fell asleep near two in the morning. So it was nearly ten or eleven by the time everyone had woken up. Everyone was a little drowsy at first but once Magnus made his special coffee, everyone was beaming.

Magnus was in the kitchen with Alec, and the other couples were changing back into new clothes in the other rooms of the flat.

All couples, and Sebastian, were gathered back to their circle back in their normal clothing, preparing for the new round.

"Each person that had lost an item of clothing last night, must remove what it was that they did." Magnus ruled.

Clary, Jace, Magnus, and Alec were the only ones. Everyone had glanced around to make sure no one was lying.

Jordan was sitting with marker still covering his arms and face. Magnus still had blue hair, and he made Alec wear some color today. Fortunately Simon and Maia were no longer in their baby clothing. Isabelle was still sitting with Tipsy in her arms as she pet and cuddled him, and Jace would occasionally glare at the little animal every once in a while.

Magnus clapped his hands together loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, who will be going first?"

"I would gladly love to go first." Sebastian said.

"Shut up Sebastian. Nobody wants the beginning of their day already ruined." Magnus barked at him.

Sebastian just frowned and backed away.

"Would you like to go first darling?" Magnus looked over at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes.

Alec just blushed and looked around the room. "Jordan." Alec looked at him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Jordan enthusiastically.

"I dare you to go outside and propose to the first person that crosses the corner." Alec says. "Girl or guy."

Jordan laughed. "I'll do it!"

They all headed outside and Jordan waited up by the wall of the building. A normal looking guy turned around the sidewalk, looking at his phone. He had blond hair and had some muscle. He looked like he was about eighteen or nineteen.

Jordan ran up to him with a plastic kids ring in his hand. When Jordan stopped in front of him the guy looked up from his phone. Jordan knelt down on one knee and held out the purple kids ring and put a dramatic look in his eyes.

"I know we have known each other for a while now. And I think that I'm in love with you. You are the most beautiful person I have every laid my eyes on, and I think we should wed! Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Jordan shoved the ring towards him again.

The guy just looked at him, and took the kids ring out of his hands. "Why would I want to marry you? You're so cheap you, the diamond isn't big enough and you don't even know my ring size!" The guy barley got the kids ring on the top of his pinky finger. He threw the ring down at Jordan's feet and walked away with a smirk in his face.

Jordan stood up and walked towards the others. "I was rejected…"

Everyone laughed at him and they walked back up to Magnus' flat.

"Sebastian!" Jordan yelled as he sat down. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Sebastian said, surprisingly.

"Tell, and show us what kind of boxers you are wearing!" Jordan smiled.

Sebastian's face went red and he stood up. He pulled his jeans down just a little and shown his boxers. They were bright blue and adorning the color were cute little dancing penguins.

Everyone busted into fits of laughter and Sebastian pulled up his pants quickly and sat back down with his head down.

"Clary…" Sebastian smirked at her. Clary just stared at him with wide eyes and nearly vomited. "Truth or dare?"

Jace put a protective are around her. "Truth." She said, nuzzling into Jace.

"If you were stuck on an Island and were stuck with anyone in this room, who would you not want it to be?" Sebastian asked her.

"That should be pretty damn obvious. YOU!" She rolled her eyes at him.

Sebastian just smiled at her and sat back.

"Jace." Clary smiled up at her boyfriend. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Jace purred at her, expecting an easy dare.

Clary sat up away from Jace and looked at him. "I dare you to go outside, with a bra on that's stuffed. Then ask someone if your bra stuffing is noticeable."

Jace frowned, but agreed.

Jace had Magnus just get him a bra, since none of the girls would let him use theirs. He stuffed the bra full with toilet paper and began to go outside.

When Jace walked out of the building, everyone was looking out of Magnus' windows.

A woman who looked like she was in her early twenties walked near Jace. She gave him a weird look when she saw Jace walk up to her.

"Excuse me Miss." Jace approached her kindly. "Can you tell that I stuff my bra?"

The woman just rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She took a loose piece of toilet paper that was hanging out of the bra and tucked it back in the cup. She walked away with a smile and a slight blush on her face.

Jace ran back to the flat, but not before he took off the bra and the toilet paper spilled out of it and onto the street. He ran into the room and sat back down next to Clary. "Wasn't she nice? She helped a man with his bra stuffing."

"How sweet." Clary joked.

"Truth or dare?" Jace looked around the room momentarily before his eyes landed on Isabelle. "Isabelle."

"Dare…" She glared at him.

"I dare you to eat a spoonful of coffee grounds." Jace glared back.

"Ew…" Isabelle made a disgusted face. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Jace got up from his seat and walked into Magnus' kitchen. He got a spoon and grabbed the whole container of coffee grounds.

Isabelle shifted in her seat as Jace sat down the spoon and coffee grounds in front of her. She opened the container and sat then lid on the floor in front of her. She dipped the spoon into the dark black coffee grounds. The spoon was quite full when she pulled it out of the coffee grounds, and gulped just before she shoved the spoon into her mouth.

The taste was awful. She's never been one for black coffee, and not at all ever wanting to eat actual coffee grounds. The taste was so unpleasing that Isabelle had spit out the coffee grounds all over the floor between everyone. Tipsy somewhat jumped when Isabelle did so, and she pet the little animal to calm it.

Isabelle jumped up and ran to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out, while everyone else complained at Isabelle.

When Isabelle walked back in, she cleaned all of the bits of coffee grounds off of the floor that she had spit up and threw them away. Jace glared at her occasionally, but his prank did end up having a mad Isabelle. So he was accomplished.

Isabelle sat down by Simon and then chose her victim. "Sebastian. Truth or dare?"

"I've already gone?" Sebastian said, seeming annoyed.

"To bad." Isabelle was impatient. "Answer the damn question."

"Dare." He said, unafraid.

"I dare you to go outside, where there are a lot of people. Then shout 'I where penguin boxers and I'm proud!'" Isabelle smiled.

Sebastian's face turned red, but he stood up and walked out of the flat. Everyone else followed him out there, and Isabelle showed him where she wanted him to go.

There was a really fancy restaurant just down the street of Magnus' flat, and she had Sebastian walk in there with everyone else.

Sebastian stood on one of the tables in the middle of the restaurant. Some waiters and waitresses ran up to him, trying to get him to get down so they can kick him out of the restaurant.

Sebastian put his hands on his hips and started to yell. "I WEAR PENGUIN BOXERS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT!"

Everyone in the restaurant had looked up angrily, dropping their silverware, and glared at Sebastian. Sebastian jumped off the table and ran out of the front doors of the restaurant and sprinted to the flat.

Everyone else took their time walking back to the flat building. When they got there Sebastian was already waiting for them, smirking, while sitting in his seat. "Looks like it's my turn now." He winked as everyone sat down. "Maia, truth or dare?"

Maia wasn't paying attention on what was going on, she was laughing at something with Jordan. "Dare." She looked over, eyes wandering until they landed on Sebastian's dark squinted eyes. "No-no-no! I didn't mean that. Truth! Truth!"

"To late Maia. I already have my dare." Sebastian's smile widened. "I dare you to attempt to jump on one leg across the busy street outside Magnus' flat."

Maia looked startled. "Are you trying to kill everyone in this room?!" Maia threw her hands din the air and stood up to look out one of Magnus' windows. The street wasn't something she'd attempt to even walk across. She stood there for a few minutes and without answer him she walked out the door.

Everyone followed her out of the apartment and once they got out there she was already standing near the edge of the sidewalk and had her left foot swaying just slightly above the sidewalk.

She was looking nervously as each car passed by her on the street. There was a big enough gap between the cars as one passed by, and Maia saw a chance to go for it. She lifted her left leg up high and started to jump across the street.

She was getting across the street fairly quick, her one leg jumping from the pavement fast. But then she got off balance, and tried to rush, making her fall down on the pavement. She got up from the street quickly and jumped on her other leg quickly, just barely getting hit by one of the cars as she sprinted to the side walked, and got honked at by a few of the cars.

Jordan had nearly sprinted across the street to get to her, but Jace stopped him from doing so. Maia waited until the right moment to run back across the street, to the others, without nearly getting killed this time.

Jordan hugged her as soon as she made it to the sidewalk, and everyone walked back to the flat with them.

"Magnus." Maia said. "Truth or dare?"

Magnus grinned at her. "Dare."

"I dare you to jump into the fountain at the park." Maia grinned back at him.

"Alright." Magnus stood up and snapped his fingers.

Everyone sat in the circle, but they were now sitting on the stone path of central park. Magnus was walking near the fountain, where a lot of people were gathered. Some were talking with others, or reading, or on their phones. He stood on the outside of the fountain where the people were sitting, and stared into the moving water.

The fountain wasn't very deep. If he tried to dive into the water, then he would likely break his skull. Magnus put his foot behind him and dived forwards into the water.

Before his head hit the ground of the fountain he changed to where he would just slide into the water on his stomach. Magnus slid far into the fountain, near the middle where water was shooting into the air.

Many people began to laugh at him, some ignored his presence. He stood up, flipping his wet hair out of his face and walked out of the shallow fountain. A lot of people around, laughed as he walked back over to his group, where they were still sitting in a circle on the stone path.

Everyone jumped up from where they were sitting and walked towards Magnus. Magnus only had a smile on his face. He was soaked in water, his bright purple vest was soaked, as well as his leather pants and his white shirt.

Magnus looked over at Alec with a smile as Magnus walked towards him and Alec smiled back. But before Alec knew what he was doing, Magnus had brought him into a tight hug, getting Alec's clothes wet.

Magnus flashed the group back to the apartment, Alec had a blush showing on his face. Everyone laughed at them when Magnus brought them back to the flat.

The couple changed their clothes and walked back to the living room, where the game continued.

There were only two people who haven't gone yet. Simon and Alec. Magnus wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do, so he went with Alec. "Alec, truth or dare?"

Alec didn't think too much for his choice, but he still blushed a little when he asked. "Dare."

"I dare you to let me give you a makeover!" Magnus cheered.

Alec frowned and tilted his head down, his blush darkening. "Fine…" he muttered.

Magnus clapped his hands excitedly and brought him to their room.

Alec was sitting on their bed, not happy about his decision. Magnus walked up to him, arms full of his makeup supplies. He had tones of colors and shades. So many different products. There was stuff here Alec didn't even know what they were.

It had nearly been an hour later, and Magnus finished the makeup.

Alec unwillingly forced himself to look in the mirror. Magnus was standing next to him, his hands on his shoulders, and a smile on his face. Alec's makeup was similar to Magnus' but Alec's was a little bit more… Overboard.

Alec's was brighter, darker. Magnus' wasn't exactly noticeable and bright as Alec's. Magnus tried to get him to smile, but Alec only frowned. Unfortunately for Alec, Magnus was not letting him take off the makeup, at least not until Magnus let him.

When they walked in, the girls loved his makeup, of course. But Alec shoved them away and sat in his seat grumpily. There was so many components of makeup on his face, it felt like a ton.

Jace and Jordan felt bad for him, but they were happy it wasn't them.

"Simon." Alec mumbled. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Simon said, not expecting something to extreme from Alec.

"Go outside and see if you can manage to get an ice cube down a random person's shirt."

Simon was somewhat surprised by this. But he jumped up, along with the others, and walked outside.

It was busy outside now. There were a lot of people walking down the sidewalk. There was a small park in front of Magnus's building that a lot of teenagers seemed to be gathered at.

Simon had an ice cube in his hand and walked over to the park. There were some teenagers walking along the sidewalk, but staying in the same area. The ice cube was beginning to melt a little in Simon's hand as he approached one of the teenagers in the group.

Simon started to ask him random questions and exchange small talk, but the kid seriously didn't want to be talking to him. Eventually Simon glanced behind the kid and pointed in the opposite direction the kid was facing and said, 'what's that?'

Then just as the kid turned around, Simon quickly slid the ice cube down the back of his shirt and, with his quick vampire speed, he ran away, to everyone that was standing across the street.

The kid was standing across the street with an angry look on his face now. The back of his shirt was somewhat wet from the ice cube. He was looking around frantically, trying to figure out where Simon went.

Before he could see them, Simon quickly shoved everyone back into Magnus' flat, before he got noticed. And so then, they continued their next round.

**I really think that this chapter went well. I hope you liked it. So I have some news. It's not exactly good. It may be bad. I decided that I'm not going to update both of my stories each week. This week, I have Truth or Dare updated. So that means, my other story that I'm writing, will be updated next week, because I didn't update it this week. I think that makes since. But unfortunately that means, you'll have this story being updated every other week. It's the same with my other one. That one is being updated every other week, except they won't both be updated on the same week. **

**I hope that makes since… If not, well you could ask me, and I'll try to explain better. But other than that, thanks for sticking around for this story. Those of you who have favorites and followed and especially those of you who review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! New chapter! I'm sorry if this one seems like crap. I'm a pro procrastinator, I'm so sorry. I kept telling myself that once I get home from school, I will work on the new chapter. But being my procrastinating self, I didn't. I am rushing myself on the last day. I was busy all week helping my neighbor, he goes all out for Halloween with decorating his lawn like a haunted house. Plus I didn't have any of my costume put together. I was a dark shadowhunter this year and my best friend cosplayed as Magnus and her girlfriend was Alec. **

**But you probably don't care, you have a new chapter to read. I hope you like it, it's actually been a little easier to write since its daytime now in the story. But other than that, read on!**

Every one settled back in their seats in Magnus' living room, jolting with excitement. "Who will go first this round?" Magnus asked. "Except for you Sebastian, keep your mouth shut!"

Sebastian just smirked at Magnus and rolled his eyes. Across the room Jordan spoke up. "I would like to go first this round."

"Sure, ask away Jordan!" Magnus said.

"Alright…" Jordan crossed his legs. "Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jace exclaimed excitedly.

"I dare you to play gay chicken, with any of the guys in this room. Excluding me of course." Jordan said.

"What the hell is gay chicken?" Jace asked. "But I guess I'll do it…" he said unsure of himself.

"Yeah!" Jordan exclaimed. "The rules are: two guys must participate. Each guy must lean their heads together, almost, or actually kissing. The person who backs away first is the gay chicken."

"That doesn't make any sense." Jace had a confused look on his face. "Why would the person that backs away be the one that is gay?"

"I don't know! That's the rules! Now choose the person you would prefer to play this with." Jordan yelled.

"I don't want to play this!" Jace complained. "I wouldn't play this game with anybody!"

"Well you need to choose, you don't want to lose another item of clothing do you?" Jordan raised his eyebrow.

"No…" Jace said. He sat for a moment looking at the other guys in the room. Magnus, Alec, or Simon. "I can't choose!"

"Well then I'll choose for you." Jordan smiled. "Simon, looks like you are out of luck."

"No! Don't choose Simon!" Jace yelled.

"What, do you prefer kissing gay men?" Jordan asked him.

"No, I just really hate Simon. But I can't kiss my brother or that sparkly warlock over there… Fuck it." Jace threw his hands in the air and sat over near Simon.

Simon's face was turning red of embarrassment and anger. There was no way in hell he was kissing Jace but he didn't want to be called gay either.

"Let's see which one of you are the gay chicken." Jordan teased them. "Go!"

Jace and Simon glared at each other as they both began to lean their heads together, as their faces were getting closer together. Jace was definitely targeting Jordan after this. Simon looked like he was going to kill Jordan too.

As if it had seemed like a minute later, Simon and Jace were very close now. They were nearly kissing, and they would be soon if they continued. They both had angry and embarrassed faces as both of their noses touched. Just as their lips grazed each other's they both jolted back in horror covering their mouths screaming.

Everyone in the room was laughing at the two. They were cradled in a ball screaming in terror.

"I think you both are the gay chicken here." Jordan laughed.

"You think this is really funny… Because I have a question for you Jordan." Jace glared as he sat up and moved over next to Clary. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jordan said unafraid.

"Bad mistake…" Jace smirked. "I dare you to have Magnus make you look like the most convincing girl he can, and you have to go outside and ask someone out. If they agree then you have to go on the date."

Jordan's eyes widen in horror. Jace would be really pissed right now if Jordan didn't except this dare. But Jordan thought he could just make the person say no, so he figured he would go for it. "Fine."

"Come her Wolf boy," Magnus said. Jordan got out of his seat and he walked into Magnus' room where he laid out tons of makeup products and supplies. There were wigs and tons of outfits laying out too.

Magnus applied almost every single makeup product he had out on Jordan's face. Jordan was wearing fake eyelashes and he had a blond, curled wig on. Magnus made him wear a stuffed bra and a short dress that made Jordan feel very uncomfortable. Unfortunately for Jordan, Magnus made him get his leg's waxed. No exceptions.

Jordan was wearing heels that weren't too tall but he was still almost falling over each step he took. Jordan's dress was light blue with long sleeves. The dress went to his mid-thigh and made Jordan want to pull the dress down. The dress was lose near the bottom but tight on his waist and chest. Once Jordan looked in the mirror he couldn't believe it. He actually did look like a girl.

Jordan walked out of the room and everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Magnus!" Isabelle exclaimed. "How in the hell did you do this." She was standing near Jordan in shock, looking at everything Magnus had done.

"Yeah, how did you?" Maia asked, standing next to Isabelle.

"Magic." Magnus snapped his fingers and everyone was now standing in the park again.

"Alright Jordan," Jace slapped his shoulder. "You can't make the person not want to go on a date with you. So I will be having Clary go with you. Just in case you try to unconvinced them."

"I'm going to kill you Jace…" Jordan flushed deep red and walked down the park sidewalk with Clary walking next to him.

They walked in silence for a while, trying to find someone for Jordan to ask out. Clary decided to speak up. "Well, I don't think this helps. But you make a really pretty woman." Clary smiled up at him.

"Yeah it doesn't but thanks." Jordan laughed.

"Go ask him." Clary pointed at a group of guys standing near a tree.

"Which one?" Jordan asked.

"Well, whichever of them are single? We will be able to tell." Clary said and led Jordan over near the group.

The group consisted of three guys. But then as they got closer they realized who some of them were. One of them was Eric and another member of the band. They were exactly sure who the other guy was. Probably just someone that they hang out with.

Eric whistled at them as they walked closer. Jordan flustered and just kept walking towards them.

"Hey Eric!" Clary exclaimed and hugged him. Jordan looked behind himself and saw the group watching them.

"Hey Clary!" He hugged her back. "Who's your friend?" Eric looked at Jordan and winked.

"Oh, this is just my friend Jordan." Clary said but stopped herself. Luckily, Jordan was also a girl's name.

"Oh hey I have a friend named Jordan, except he's a guy." Eric looked at him.

Clary was somewhat giggling at them.

"Jordan, you look very familiar actually." Eric looked closer at Jordan and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Jordan looked so confused. "Oh yeah, well, um…" Jordan stuttered. "I guess." Jordan tried speaking in a girly voice but it just wound up sounding weird.

"Ha-ha." Eric laughed.

"Well, Eric I-"Jordan started talking but Eric cut him off.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Jordan?" Eric asked him.

"Uh-"Jordan was surprised. "Yea- sure…"

"Great, how about you meet me back here at eight?" Eric raised his eyebrow at Jordan.

"Um… Alright." Jordan said.

"Great." Eric kissed Jordan on the cheek and turned around to his friends.

Jordan took his hands and wiped viciously at his cheek where Eric kissed him. Clary shoved his shoulder and turned around and helped Jordan walk back towards where the group was standing.

"So…" Jace flicked Jordan's blond hair. "Did you get yourself a date?"

"He sure did! Guess who it was?" Clary exclaimed.

"Who?" Jace asked her.

"Eric! And Eric asked Jordan out!" She answered.

"Eric?" Jace looked confused. "You mean that dorky guy in Jordan and Simon's band? Why would he ask Jordan out? I would've think he'd recognize him."

"Well he thought Jordan looked familiar." Clary said.

Without even realizing, Magnus had flashed each of them back to their seat in the flat, so they could continue on with this long round. "Hurry up, it's been over an hour since this new round and we've only gotten through two people."

"Alright, Clary." Jordan asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth please." Clary said.

"Aw…" Jordan thought for a moment. "Give us one of your most embarrassing stories as a child.

"Hmm…" Clary thought. "Well one time when Simon and I were children, we went on a small fieldtrip to a historical park. There was a little path to a forest were a small river drove by. And when we were walking through it, these kids started picking on me, so Simon stood up for me. So the kids got in trouble by the teacher and for payback they threw me into the water when the teacher wasn't looking. The teacher actually never realized and they continued on the trip without me and Simon."

"So Simon spent a bunch of time trying to get me out of the water. We had eventually gotten lost without the help of the teacher to get us out. I was freezing wet and we were both scared because we lost track of the path when they threw me in the water. After an hour went by the teacher found Simon and I. I was laughed at because I was crying because I was scared and it was so cold. And the rest of that year I was made fun of. But those douche bags had what they got coming…"

Everyone looked at Clary wearily. She had an evil smirk and she had her hands clenched into a fist.

"What happened to them?" Jordan asked.

"Well let's just say, what I did wound up getting them kicked out of school…" Clary smiled wickedly.

"Okay…" Jordan sighed.

"Maia! Truth or dare?" Clary asked.

"Dare." Maia said unenthusiastically.

"Cheer up!" Clary said. "Here, I know what will work. I dare you to drink five strong energy drinks!"

"I think that can kill someone Clary…" Maia said.

"You'll be fine…" Clary waved her worriedness away.

"Okay." Maia rolled her eyes as five energy drinks were put in front of her. She drank each of them quickly, and by the time she started chugging her third one she was shaking. Once the fifth drink was finished, her eyes looked like they might pop out of her head and she was shaking like a Chihuahua.

"You okay Maia?" Jordan asked her.

"I'm great! I'm Fine! Exhilarated! Happy! Excited Astounded!" She screamed.

"Well it's your turn." Jordan stated to her.

"Truth or dare?" She looked around the room, not blinking even once. "Magnus!"

"Dare." He laughed at her.

"I dare you to eat or drink something Jordan chooses from the kitchen, without using your hands or utensils." She nearly screamed.

"Sure." Magnus laughed again. Maia was so excited and hyper. Nobody has ever seen her like this, not even Jordan. "Jordan go get something."

Jordan got up without speaking and walked into the kitchen. Not even a minute later, Jordan came back into the living room with a glass of water in his hands.

"Seriously, that's the most creative thing you could have brought in here?" Magnus looked at him stupidly.

Jordan just sat the glass in front of Magnus and sat back down next to his girlfriend who was literally jumping out of her seat.

Magnus didn't find it that hard to drink the water out of the glass at first. He was just drinking it like a cat would really. But eventually he couldn't reach the rest of the water that was sitting in the glass. So Magnus tipped the glass over just slightly and tried to drink the rest of the water. But he failed in doing so and spilled the rest of the water on his shirt and the floor.

"Magnus NO!" Maia screamed.

"Calm down Maia!" Jordan yelled and held her still. "I think she should try to run the rest of this energy away." Jordan said speaking to no one in particular.

"Okay!" She screamed. She jumped from her seat and started running laps around the room.

She continued this for about ten minutes nonstop. Her eyes were wide and excited and she was never running out of breath on the hundredth lap she was nearly at. But all at once her expression and mood changed. Her eyes drooped and she stopped abruptly and collapsed on the ground.

Jordan rushed over to her as she laid sprawled on the floor. "She's asleep." He laughed. He picked Maia up off of the floor and brought her over to one of the couches in the living room for her to sleep on.

"Well…" Magnus sighed. "Looks like it's my turn. Isabelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Jace a makeover only from stuff you would find in a kitchen." Magnus smirked.

"Sure!" Isabelle stood up and dragged Jace to the kitchen. She quickly applied foods and sauces onto Jace's face and made it look awful. If she were really trying, then she would make him look somewhat decent. But since it was Jace, she figured she would make him look awful.

When Jace came out of the kitchen everyone was once again rolling on the floor in laughter. Jace had rosy cheeks that Isabelle put hot sauce on. And she gave him a unibrow by using melted chocolate. His eyes had blue frosting on them and she stuck little pieces of food in the frosting. She even put green food dye in his hair that she fought with him about.

"Ha-ha. Can I wash this out now?" Jace glared.

"Fine…" Isabelle sighed. Isabelle picked up Tipsy from Simon who was holding him. And she began walking back to the kitchen.

"Um, Isabelle what are you doing with the duck?" Simon asked.

She didn't respond and just walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later Jace came out of the bathroom complaining that the green dye ruined his beautiful golden locks. And then Isabelle walked in with Tipsy. Tipsy had new purple dyed in his white fur that Isabelle must have put on him.

"What did you do too the duck?" Simon asked despaired.

"I gave it a fabulous hair doo." Isabelle smiled, petting the little creature as she sat down.

Simon shook his head and rested his forehead in his palm. "It's your turn Isabelle."

"Simon, truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

"Dare…" he winked at her.

"I dare you to dress like Magnus for the rest of the night." Isabelle winked back at him.

"Can I please say no?" Simon begged.

"It'll cost you." Isabelle glared.

"Well I don't feel like getting drunk in the middle of the day so…" Simon took off his t-shirt and continued the game. "Alec. Truth or dare?" Simon asked him.

"Dare." Alec responded.

"I dare you to go outside in public with a pee stain on the front of your pants." Simon laughed.

Alec just gave him a plain look and glared at him. Alec stood up and got "ready" to go outside. Alec walked out of the flat building with the stain on the front of his jeans, his face red of embarrassment. He got a lot of weird looks and even one person walked up to him and asked him if he knew about his predicament.

Alec walked back into the flat flustered and he ran into their bedroom and quickly changed his jeans and walked back into the living room. Magnus comforted him and helped him back to his seat with his arm over his shoulder to comfort him.

Then everyone proceeded to go back to their seat to have the last person go.

"Sebastian, truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"Dare…" Sebastian answered.

"I dare you to flirt with the first guy you see outside." Alec said.

"Ugh… Fine." Sebastian complained.

Sebastian walked outside and looked around for a second before seeing a really buff guy start walking towards him.

Sebastian gave him a flirtatious greeting and started flirting with him. And to everyone's surprise the guy went along with it and even began flirting back. And before everyone knew it Sebastian turned bright red and the guys began kissing him, passionately. Sebastian had been talking to him for only several minutes and the guy started kissing him. Sebastian shoved him away and sprinted back into the flat building passed the others. Sebastian threw himself into the couch and started crying into one of the throw pillows.

"Well that happened…" Magnus laughed as everyone took their seats. Before Magnus sat down there was a knock at the door. And once he answered the door Simon's mouth dropped. Simon knew exactly who it was.

It was the kid from the last round that Simon put an ice cube down the back of his shirt. And the guy didn't look very happy.

**Ohhh… This is one of the first cliffy's I have ever put in this story… Well I think so. But I hope you liked the new chapter! This chapter had a few truths and I normally only have a bunch of dares. But poor Sebastian… Just kidding who cares! I wonder what the guy that Simon pranked is going to do… I actually have no idea myself. I just wanted a cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter and I figured this would be perfect.**

**But other than that, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, Thank you to those who are following, favoriting, and reviewing! It means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I've realized that this story has been going on for a while, considering it's just a truth or dare fic. So I've decided that there will be one more chapter after this one. And that will be the end. I'm sorry! This is my first story I have ever put on here. And I'm glad you all like it! It's awesome to know that you guys liked the story! Here's your new chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

Simon looked at the guy standing in the doorway. He had two of his friends standing behind him, they didn't look as angered as their friend but they didn't look happy. Simon stood up and walked over there, very slowly. "I'm sorry for wha-"

"Shut up!" The guy snapped. "Why the hell do you think it's okay to do that to random people?"

"It was a dare! Just calm down!" Simon squealed. "I didn't know a little ice cube would hurt your feelings so much!"

The guy snarled and darted towards Simon. Simon threw his hands in front of his face, expecting the guy to punch his or tackle him, but it never happened.

Magnus had his hands out, blue sparks were shooting from his fingers. The guys that came in with him stared at him in shock, yet amazement and terror.

Magnus threw the kid through the doorway, back at his friends and shoot at them three times with blue sparks. Then he slammed the door shut and walked back to his seat and sat down. Simon stood shaking and walked back to his seat after Magnus.

"You could have done that prank to anyone else…" Magnus looked sideways at Simon.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that they would come after us!" Simon defended himself.

"Oh well…" Magnus muttered. "At least we got rid of them.

Magnus glanced over at the clock handing on the wall. The game had continued through the day at about what was now five o'clock. Everyone was getting hungry and they had been at this game almost non-stop, only breaking once for sleep.

They decided on going to Taki's to eat and then hang at the park for a little. Just so they could do something other than the game. Isabelle, Clary, and Maia were playing near the pond with Tipsy. Alec and Magnus spent time walking together through the park. And Jace, Jordan, and Simon chatted to each other, at least when they were arguing with each other. And at about seven, the sky darkening slightly, they decided they would go back to Magnus' flat and continue the game.

Everyone was back in their seats and nervously started the game. "Who's first?" Magnus asked.

"Can I?" Sebastian smiled and raised his hand as he usually did at the beginning of every round.

"Whatever, go ahead and go, you bastard." Magnus muttered the last part under his breath.

"Clary." Sebastian smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Clary scooted away from him, even though he was sitting across from her.

"Is it true that you think I have a nice ass?" He smirked.

Clary's face turned dark red and she glared at him while trying not to throw up. "Ew! No!" she screamed. "You're so disgusting!"

Sebastian just smiled at her, Clary turning back to her normal color as she continued the game.

"Truth or dare Simon?" Clary asked sighing.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to go outside in a scarf and high heels and walk around." Clary laughed.

"Seriously…" he sighed. "I'll do it…"

Simon stood up as Magnus snapped his fingers, flashing in a pair of pink heels and a pink scarf.

Simon threw the scarf on and painfully got in the six inch tall heels. He even put on Izzy's sunglasses. Once he was ready they walked outside and walked around. He got many laughs from strangers. Some even took pictures of him, some even with him.

Simon had tripped a few times after he headed back. "Ow…" he whined as he nearly ran back to them. "How the hell do you- AH!" Simon fell over on the ground. His forehead knocked on the pavement and he gripped his forehead yelling.

Everyone laughed at him and Isabelle helped him back up. "As I was saying." Simon brushed off the front of his jeans. "How in the literal hell, do you wear these?" Simon took the shoe off his foot and waved it around dramatically. Simon took off the other shoe, which he broke and threw it on the ground.

They walked back to their seats in the flat and continued.

"Jace, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." He sighed.

"Let Magnus do your hair however he wants." Simon said. "And you must wear your hair like that for the rest of the night."

"Fine…" Jace stood up with a frown on his face unlike Magnus who stood up quickly and clapped his hands happily.

Magnus brought walked into his room and brought out all of his hair supplies. He had too many to even count. "I will be doing this hairstyle in front of all your friends. Deal with it."

Magnus brought over a stool and made Jace sit down. He first pulled out a dye and began adding temporary streaks of dark blue in his hair. Jace sadly looked at the hand mirror he was holding, glaring at the blue highlights he had in his hair. Magnus then pulled out a tube of gel and styled his hair. Magnus had spent a while of time on this part, running his hands through Jace's hair and coating it in a sparkly, and shiny coat of gel.

Jace's hair was then a blond resemblance of Magnus' black hair. Except Magnus had light blue streaks in his and Jace's was dark blue. For a final touch, Magnus tossed a tube of rainbow mixed glitter evenly through his hair. He stood back and admired his work.

"Ugh." Jace glared at his reflection in the mirror he was holding.

"Well that's the first time I have ever seen him be unhappy at his reflection." Clary giggled and the others laughed at him.

"Ha-ha…" Jace sarcastically laughed and sat down next to Clary. "Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Isabelle smiled.

Jace laughed. "I dare you to let Simon give you a makeover blindfolded."

Isabelle frowned. "He wouldn't even know what the hell he was doing if he didn't have a blindfold on!"

"So…" Jace laughed.

"Okay…" Isabelle sighed.

Magnus gave Simon a blindfold and gave him some simple makeup supplies he had.

"Okay, like Isabelle said before. I have no idea what the hell I am doing." Simon laughed and picked up one of the products, and in the process, knocked over the others that were on the floor.

Simon had picked up a bright red lipstick and opened it.

"What is this?" Simon asked confused.

"You can't tell him anything, he has to figure it out himself." Jace said.

"Oh…" Simon gulped. "Well, Isabelle this is even worse than I thought it was going to be." Simon brought the lipstick up to her face and before applying the makeup he had felt around her face just to make sure. Luckily he added the lipstick to her lips, but very messily.

Simon picked up a bright shade of blush and felt around the floor for a blush, but picked up one fore eye shadow instead and added it to her eyelids. Then he picked up an eyeliner pen and thought it was lip liner. Isabelle giggled a little when Simon applied it on and around her lips. Simon then picked up a dark blush and put in on her cheeks.

Lastly he picked up a lip liner pen and put it on her eyebrows. Isabelle didn't do her eyebrows, and if she ever did, she would probably be doing it better than Simon.

Simon pulled off the blindfold in confidence and laughed when he saw his girlfriend.

"I think you need to go to beauty school." Isabelle laughed. She picked up the hand mirror Jace had used earlier and laughed at her reflection. He had a dark, thick coat of lip liner on her eyebrows. Her cheeks were really dark and her eye shadow wasn't even that noticeable. Her lips were surrounded and coated with red and there was a dark messy circle that went over it.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle." Simon laughed.

"Can I wash this off?" She asked Jace. Jace just nodded and Isabelle ran to the bathroom and washed off the makeup.

She got back to her seat, and you could still see a little bit of where the lipstick was and red spots from where she had scrubbed the makeup off at.

"Maia, truth or dare?" Isabelle said excitedly after she thought a moment.

"Dare." She laughed.

"I dare you to go out and buy a pregnancy test." Isabelle smirk.

Maia frowned. "Can I bring someone with me…"

"Yeah, you can bring Magnus and say he is your father." Isabelle laughed.

"Magnus doesn't even look like me." Maia said confused.

"Or you can say he is the father." Isabelle smiled.

"Can I just bring Jordan?" Maia asked.

"Fine!" Isabelle said.

Maia and Jordan quickly left and went to the closest store. They walked in to a pharmacy and looked down the aisles and finally found the pregnancy tests. Maia picked one of them from the shelf and walked towards the checkout.

She waited in line for a few minutes with Jordan and then finally they were next in line. She placed the item on the counter and the lady at the counter scanned it and then looked up at her and glared.

"How old are you?" She asked, taking Maia and Jordan off guard.

"Um…" Maia scratched at the back of her head. "I'm sixteen."

"Way to ruin your life kid." The lady scoffed and told her the price.

Maia payed her, but glared at her in the process.

"How olds your boyfriend there?" The lady asked.

Maia decided to just make the issue worse and make her even angrier. "Oh. This is my brother, he's seventeen. No my boyfriend's twenty-two."

The lady gapped at her and Maia got her items and walked out of the pharmacy and dragged Jordan with her as he laughed.

"You're so mean Maia." Jordan laughed as they got in the car.

"That lady was a bitch." Maia glared and they drove back to the flat.

Once they were there they told everyone what happened and what Maia said to the cashier. In the end everyone wound up bursting out laughing.

After everyone settled down Maia continued the game. "Alec, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Alec answered.

"What's one of your most recently embarrassing moments?" She asked with a grinned.

Magnus laughed and looked over at his blushing boyfriend. He obviously knew what his answer would be.

"Before this game a few days ago when Magnus was getting ready I was sitting in the living room. And then I saw this **enormous **spider craw across the table and I screamed really loudly. And Magnus had to come out in the middle of getting ready and kill it."

"You are a demon killing shadowhunter and you screamed bloody murder at a spider this big!" Magnus shaped his fingers so they made the size of a penny. Alec just looked at him and blushed more. Magnus wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Alec hid his face in embarrassment.

"Jordan, truth or dare." Alec had pulled away from Magnus.

"Dare!" he yelled.

"I dare you to go outside and convince five people to have a shot with you." Alec said.

"That actually sounds like fun. I'll do it." Jordan stood up and Magnus grabbed one of his unopened vodkas and six shot glasses.

They all walked outside and Jordan began to convince some people into having a shot with him. He held the vodka bottle and the shot glasses. He walked up to a random guy on the street chatting with two other guys.

"Hey, you guys look like you would like a shot. Would you like to have a shot with me?" Jordan asked them, showing them the vodka and shot glasses.

"Yeah!" They shouted and he handed them each a shot glass. He filled up all of their glasses, and Jordan got one two.

"Alright!" Jordan shouted. "Three, two, one!" They threw the glasses back and swallowed the burning liquid. They all held the glasses in the air and yelled and Jordan laughed at how enthusiastic they were.

Jordan proceeded to go up to a couple that were sitting on a bench. "Hey, you guys are adorable! I say we toast!" Jordan pored two shots and held them out to them as an offer. The couple grabbed one shot and Jordan pored one for himself.

Jordan counted down again and they drank the alcohol quickly. They thanked him and Jordan walked back to the group.

"I only took two shots and no one ever told me no!" Jordan bragged. They walked back to the room and sat in their seats.

"Magnus, truth or dare?" Jordan asked him.

"Dare." He answered a little excitedly.

"Act like someone in this room and try to get us to guess who it is." Jordan smirked.

"Okay." Magnus smiled and stood up. "I think I'm the sexiest golden god in the world and I have an ego bigger than the size of the entire universe." Magnus imitated and got a glare from Jace as everyone immediately shouted his name. "Sebastian, you're the last one. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to have someone draw cat whiskers on you and wear cat ears. Then go outside and annoy people by acting like a cat." Magnus smiled.

Sebastian agreed, not very excited. He drew cat whiskers on and put on cat ears. He walked outside with the others and he walked over to a random woman who was talking on the phone with someone.

Sebastian got down and crawled up to the woman and meowed at her. The woman had stopped what she was saying and annoyingly looked down at Sebastian. She rolled her eyes and started talking again. Sebastian started crawling against her legs and crawled around her in a circle. She was getting angry and she moved slightly and Sebastian crawled through her legs and she jumped back and kicked him the stomach. He fell over and the woman ran away from him, her heels clicking on the ground.

Sebastian lifted his head slightly and hissed at her as she ran away and everyone laughed at him.

The sky was getting very dark. It was nine thirty. The game has almost been going on for a day. Everyone went to Sebastian and picked him up off the ground and they walked back to Magnus' flat and continued for another round.

**I hope you liked the new chapter! I think this one went okay… I hope it does. So there will be one more chapter after this! I hate to be ending it, but at the same time I think I should be ending it soon. I'm glad if you've enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully you'll like the last one. I'm sorry if you don't want it to end, but this story can't go on forever. I'm glad you guys have liked the story! I will make more stories in the future, except they will have more of a story line to them. I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 9

**O.M.G It's the final chapter. I'm not going to talk as much in the beginning this time, just ask and hope you like this new chapter! ENJOY**

They all sat in the circle, staring around the room in vengeance and payback. "Can I go first?" Jace asked from across the room.

"Sure," Magnus said.

"Alec!" Jace smirked with a laugh. "Truth or dare my friend."

"Dare." Alec answered.

Jace gave an evil smile and answered. "I dare you to get drunk, and dress up in a princess costume and walk around the park casting spells on random people."

Alec turned a dark color and began to shake his head. But Magnus answered for him and Alec fought him, "He would love to!" Magnus said cheerfully.

"No I wouldn't!" Alec screamed, trying to put a hand over Magnus' mouth. He tried shoving Alec off of him but Alec was a strong shadowhunter that packed a lot of muscle, Magnus hasn't worked out almost… ever. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec jumped away from him.

Alec was wear a red dress with rose's adorning the fabric, there was some gold and white in the fabric with some sparkle. The dress puffed out at the bottom and the sleeves were a red see-through tinted fabric. Alec had a small tiara on his black haired head with a veil attached to it. He was holding a silver wand with a red heart on the end.

"Well Damnit…"

"You're a beautiful little princess!" Magnus said enthusiastically, hugging Alec. "Now all you have to do, is get you drunk."

"But, I don't want to… Can't I just go sober?" Alec asked, whining.

"You're more outgoing when you're drunk." Isabelle stated.

"Thanks Iz…" Alec snarled over at her. Alec began to drink, enough to get him a good buzz. It was a weird sight to see. An eighteen year old, buff guy dressed in a princess costume, chugging alcohol. Alec had took five shots and when he stood up, you could see he had more than just a buzz. When he began to walk to the front door his balance made him nearly fall over several times before he got to the door.

Everyone headed out of the door with him, Magnus stood next to him almost the whole time so he didn't fall over. But once they finally got to the park, he had to let Alec go on his own, every step he took he nearly fell over. It was like watching a toddler take its first steps.

Alec walked up to a woman with a stroller, walking down the path near Alec. Alec had a cheesy grin on his face. The alcohol switched his personality completely. The woman stopped when Alec walked over to her and he looked into the stroller at the giggling baby once she saw him. He took the wand and swirled it around the baby's face while saying 'abracadabra'.

The group laughed at him. The baby giggled at him and he skipped away, clumsily. There was a group of basketball players relaxing near a tree. Alec stood in front of them and once they saw him, they busted into laughter. Alec tapped the wand to each of their heads with an excited 'tada' after each one, and then he skipped away again.

Alec approached two business looking woman, smoking near a light post. He poked both of the women in the nose with surprise, yelling 'tada' again and turned around and left them struck and confused. Lastly, and unfortunately, Alec skipped up behind a police man, and screamed 'alacazam'. The man jumped and angrily turned around and saw Alec, standing there in a princess costume, drunk, and a wand in front of the man's face.

"Excuse me sir, how old are you… You look barley over eighteen…" The officer asked him in suspicion.

"That's because I am eighteen!" Alec giggled and spun in a circle.

"Well, are-"he was stopped as Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec.

"Hey Alec, Jace needs you. It's important…" Magnus said in a nervous way, lying.

"But I was talki-"Alec dejected but Magnus keep interrupting him.

"It's an emergency!" Magnus raised his voice, "Clave." He just said.

"Oh," Alec's blushing and outgoingness left and he went pale, Alec then threw up the burning alcohols from his stomach, and onto the grass next to where they were standing. The officer gave Magnus a suspicious glare, Magnus then knelt down next to Alec when he stopped throwing up and put a comforting hand on his back.

"Let's go Alec…" Magnus helped him stand up and walked back to where the nervous group was standing.

"Why did you talk to a police man?" Jace asked stupidly.

"I was drunk, come on…" Alec scratched the back of his head and walked back up the stairs. But not before discarding the outfit. Alec was wearing his jeans under it luckily. He threw the dress on the floor, he threw the wand and tiara angrily and walked up the stairs and into the flat.

Sitting back in their seats, Alec looked around the room. "Sebastian, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" He answered quickly. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What's your most embarrassing memory?" Alec asked.

Sebastian flushed red and answered quickly. "Valentine caught me in my room singing Justin Bieber songs when I was a little younger."

Everyone's mouths dropped and eyes widened when he stopped speaking. Out of anything he could've said, they didn't expect that. Sebastian yelled at them to stop staring and continued the game.

"Clary," he winked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dar-…" she stopped. "Truth…"

"When's the first time you were heartbroken from a relationship?" He asked.

Clary frowned. "Um… Well," she looked at Jace. "We technically weren't in a relationship… So when Simon broke up with me." Jace glared at Simon, but Clary slapped him as soon as he did. He winced when she hit his shoulder. "Truth or dare, Jace?" She looked at him with loving eyes.

"Dare." He said happily.

"Go outside in a dinosaur costume drunk, and roar at everyone who walks by you." She smiled at him.

His smile faded and he pulled his eyebrows together in a glare. "Why are you so mean all of a sudden?"

"You were dared Alec to pretty much do the same thing, but you'll be a dinosaur." She smiled.

"Ugh…" He complained. "Fine, at least I'm not a girl." He said bragging.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Jace was suddenly standing in his costume. A bright pink dinosaur costume, with purple spikes running down the back and tail. It had a tutu around its waist and the costume was open to where you could see Jace's face, the head of the dinosaur sitting on top of Jace's head, with long eyelashes, and a girlish face.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Jace sighed.

"Don't assume things to soon, Herondale!" Magnus yelled from across the room, standing up with everyone else.

They walked outside, everyone else waited near the flat and Jace was taking shots as he was walking down the stairs of the building. He had seven shots in him and when he passed Jordan, he threw back his eighth and put the glass in Jordan's hand.

Jace began walking down the sidewalk, but fell flat on his face. Clary ran over and helped him up. "Alright, I think you had just a little too much to drink for this dare."

Jace just mumbled and stood up. Walking, well wobbling down the sidewalk he stood on the corner of the sidewalk and yelled at everyone that turned the corner. Almost everyone he did it to screamed or jumped as he scared them. Jace didn't seem to mind it, he just went with it and eventually someone had to come and stop him because he just keep scaring people that walked past him. Eventually someone wasn't going to like what he was doing.

Clary helped Jace walk up the stairs of the building. Jace was looking green and Clary jumped out of the way when Jace threw up on the stairs in front of him. Everyone stopped walking up the steps and looked back at Jace as he threw up the eight shots that had been in his stomach for only a few minutes. Jace limped back up the stairs and changed back into his normal clothes when they got to the flat. He sat in his seat, still not looking okay, but continued the game and choose the next person to go.

"Jordan." He said unenthusiastically. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered simply.

"Have a shot competition between Magnus." Jace smirked.

"What's the rules?" He asked.

"Whoever finishes all of the shots first wins. If anyone throws up, quits, or passes out first losses." Jace stated, still slightly buzzed from the alcohol, giving him a dizzy look.

"Alright." He goes to get multiple shot glasses and alcohol, then sits next to Magnus. They set up ten glasses in front of each of them. They filled each glass in front of them to them brim with their alcohol of choice and began to get ready. They counted them off and immediately they began to throw back the shots. Magnus was ahead of him by just one, Jordan was beginning to look dizzy after his fourth shot. Magnus looked green as he picked up his eighth and Jordan stopped at his sixth. Jordan had his hand hovering over his mouth and Maia came over and handed him a trash can. Jordan immediately put his head in the trash can, getting rid of the scotch in his stomach.

Magnus poked Jordan on the shoulder and spoke quickly. "I'm going to need that." He took the trash can from Jordan as he finished throwing up, and Magnus emptied his stomach on the intoxicated fluids.

They both fell back on the floor dizzily and sick. Alec pulled Magnus' head into his lap and brushed his fingers through his spikey hair. Jordan slowly crawled back over to Maia, resting his head on her shoulder and she comforted him.

"Maia, truth or dare?" he asked, slurring.

"Truth." She sighed.

"Umm…" He slurred and hiccupped. "Have you ever gotten away with anything?"

"Of course." She smirked. "I've stolen from my mother many times and she never knew it."

"Okay…" Jordan said sleepily, he closed his eyes and fell asleep on Maia's shoulder.

Maia looked over at him and smirked. "Okay then… Isabelle, truth or dare."

"Dare." She said wickedly, with Tipsy in her lap.

"I dare you to give you, and your duck a shot." She laughed at the idea.

"I didn't give my duck that name for that reason." Isabelle glared. "But okay, only one for Tipsy. Two for me!" Isabelle got three shot glasses and vodka as usual. She poured a small shot for Tipsy and herself two full shots. She downed the two quickly, but Tipsy was still looking down into the shot glass. Izabelle tipped the glass slightly and Tipsy began to drink the liquid. The duck drank half of the glass before waddling away and into Simon's lap.

"Magnus!" Isabelle shouted and his head jerked up from Alec's lap. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't care…" He rested his head in Alec's lap and his eyes shut halfway.

"Tell us an embarrassing story of yourself, if you can't tell one then I'll make Alec do it." Isabelle threatened.

"I've been banned from half of the world for multiple reasons, is that good enough?" He sighed.

"Nope…" Isabelle said. "Alec…"

Alec thought a moment. "Well one time. When we were on a trip to Europe, he was drunk and skinny dipped in the neighbor's pool." Alec said, grinning.

"Why, that one?" Magnus covered his face with his hands and sighed. "Simon! Your last, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Simon said confidently.

"Just because I'm drunk, doesn't mean I begin to suck at the game. "Magnus said half asleep. "I dare you to sell fake drugs to a cop."

Simon stared widely at Magnus. "What?" Simon stuttered.

"Oh just do it!" Magnus said. Magnus flashed in a zip-lock bag filled with a white power.

"Magnus I could get arrested!" Simon complained.

"Don't worry, I can brain wash the cop. And it's just flour. Don't be such a wuss." Magnus pushed everyone out of the door and Simon was standing outside waiting for a police officer to come by. They were standing in the park, there weren't as many people there as yesterday, but there were still a lot to be there at this time of night.

Simon saw an officer walk near them and when he walked by Simon got his attention. "Hey…" He whispered to him.

The officer came over to him in suspicion. "Yes sir?"

The man was in his forties. Simon was nervous. "They told me to sell _this_ to a guy that would be in a police officer's outfit. Are you Steve…? Smith?" Simon said, hesitating for ideas.

"Yeah," The man probably lied. "That's me."

Simon pulled out the bag and handed it to him. The officer looked at him and then opened the bag. He saw the white powder sitting in the bottom of the bag. Simon began to feel nervous.

"Turn around, you're under arrest." He said simply.

Simon did as he was told looking for Magnus, he was dozed off on Alec's shoulder. Panic began to spread through Simon before he screamed for help. "Magnus!" he screamed.

Magnus jumped and blue sparks shot from his fingers as he fell over. The blue sparks traveled from his fingers to the chest of the police man, knocking him backwards onto the pavement. Out cold. The handcuffs were still locked on Simons wrists.

"Shit!" Magnus rubbed his head. "Leave him there. He'll be fine. I just knock him out."

"Damnit Magnus!" Simon yelled, running towards them.

"Sorry, I'm not normally good at casting spells when I'm half drunk." Magnus said.

Simon was still in handcuffs and Magnus flashed away the handcuffs. They heard another police officer yell from behind them. Simon quickly turned around and saw a man hovering over the police man passed out on the ground. He obviously knew who did this, since Simon and the group were currently the only ones standing there.

They began running from the path where the officer was shouting from behind them as they ran. Magnus being half drunk, done his best to plan out what to do quickly and not not fall over at the same time while they were running.

Magnus heard him the click of a gun from behind them and got nervous. He turned around and shot blue sparks at the other officer, knocking him to the ground, out cold like the other officer. Magnus then snapped his fingers and they all were flashed into the flat living room, panting out of breath.

Jordan was on the couch sleeping and jolted awake when they flashed into the room. "What the hell?" Jordan rubbed his head. "Did I miss something?"

"No…" Magnus said out of breath. "But I think this game is officially done." He looked around at everyone as they all panted out of breath. "After almost getting us all arrested and half of us drunk and passed out… I think it was a good game." Magnus smiled.

**And there you have it! That's the ending. I'm not sure about the ending, but I'm running out of time today, and I thought this sounded okay. I hope so…I don't know if you like the ending very well. I hope so… I was trying to make it interesting and somewhat different… I hope you've all enjoyed this fanfic! I loved writing it, and thank you to those who have been reading, and leave good reviews! I'm glad that you've liked it… Well unless you didn't. There were so many of you who followed and favorited and reviewed. It means a lot to me, even if you just read it. Thank you guys so much. I hope you enjoyed. I'm planning on making more serious stories in the future, but I don't know when. But thanks to all of you, it's amazing that all of you are actually even reading this. I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
